Because You Saved Me
by Kiyoshi-pure
Summary: A few changes to the story we all know and love. Anakin married a jedi. Obi-wan disobeys the jedi code, and Luke and Leia grow up with a family together. Who will try to destroy their happiness? Teen to be safe though I'm trying to keep it at K
1. Chapter 1

Kioshie: ok, so, I have a very good retake on Star Wars, here, I thought Anakin could marry a jedi. So on with the story, yes I will use Anakin conversations, and a few edited quotes from his conversations with Padame, some words won't show, no worries.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Claimer: I own Kiara Ky Lynn and Anna Lynn

xox- means a new scene (not sure what exactly POV means, buts the persons point of view… well that just goes to show you, I figured it out in a stupid way, I'm a dits)

xox- Anakin's POV -xox

The adrenalin pumped through my body, Obi-wan beside me, Palpatine behind me, both counting on me to save their lives, mine too. I don't know what Obi-wan would do if I didn't save his life every time. The jolt of my landing cause my heart to race faster, the torn, and beaten ship dragging through the ground sent jolts of electrifying shock through my bones. As we stopped, I felt my heart calm, and my hands relax.

xox

The small transport landed quietly, further reminding me of my last landing not too long ago. Chancellor Palpatine stepped out gracefully with thought and class, the way most senators and other politicians would. Making my way down, I saw him engulf himself in a crowd of worried, more so frightened, senators, asking him what had happened, who had saved him, how he was abducted in the first place. Stepping onto the ground, still slightly shaken- though I would never let on, not after all my other crash landings- I looked up at my former master, Obi-wan.

"Aren't you coming master?" I asked, curious.

Simply leaning on the doorway –much like I do- he glanced at me, then at the politicians, looking at me again, he made a slight smile, saying-

"Oh no, I'm not brave enough for politics, I have to report to the council, besides, someone needs to be the poster boy"

"Hold on," I said, "this whole operation was your idea,"

"Let us not forget Anakin, that you rescued me from bust droids, and you killed Count Duku, and rescued the Chancellor, all while carrying me, unconscious, on your back"

"All because of your training," I said, firing the apparently unwanted praise back at him.

"Anakin, let's be fair, today you are the hero, and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians" he said, smirking at the thought of me with the politicians.

"Alright," I said, caving, "but you owe me one, and not for saving your skin for the tenth time,"

"ninth time, that business on Kantanebrata doesn't- doesn't count," he said, waving off the memory with a motion of his hand.

"I'll see you at the briefing" he continued, turning back into the transport.

The doors closed, with a hum and flutter of machines, while I made my way with talk with a few of the senators, R2 at my side. I came to the end of the train of politicians, my mind spacing on anything they said, all I could think about was the strong presence, familiar, comforting, but also different, lurking in the shadows, watching me. C3-PO shuffled over with R2, chatting, something 3-PO finds rather easy. Senator Oranga sharing a few words; I replying a simple word or two. We parted, 3-PO and R2 followed a little more, while I made my way to the source of the rather comforting presence. Kiara, in a simple black kimono with a plum purple, one of her favorites, her hair held in a loose bun, long loose curls falling along her delicate shoulders, I recognized the comb she had holding her hair up, it was the jade comb I had found on my first mission as a jedi knight. I rushed up to her. Her smile widened as I wrapped my arms around her. I knew we could had held each other for days, months, possibly years if allowed, I pulled her close, I realized I was lifting her off the ground, spinning her. Gently allowing her down, she buried her left hand in my hair, a habit of hers when she was worried, or scared.

"oh Anakin," she said, breathing heavily, as if my presence made the air disappear.

"I missed you so much Kiara," I said, meaning it more than my voice could ever show.

"I had heard rumors that you had been killed, I knew they weren't true, but I was still scared," she said

Rubbing my hands along the curve of her back, easing her, I said-

"I'm alright, because with you, the one person I love, we've been apart for so long, it feels as if we met hundreds of years ago, with my last battle on Tantakal, and your last mission to free those on Hallitan." I said, recalling the past few weeks we were apart.

"Anakin, something amazing has happened," she said, pausing, barly able to contain her joy, "I'm pregnant!"

I gazed into her mellow and naïve green eyes, my mind went into a spin, thoughts of joy, fear, and love entered, but I was happy.

"Tha-tha-that's wonderful," I said, a rather untamed shudder cutting in. Trying to fight off the thoughts of fear, I smiled, and kissed her. I could feel she was still a little scared.

"We're not going to worry, our child with be loved, and happy," I said, reassuring her, "this is a happy moment,"

Kissing her once more, I felt the weak presence of another person coming this way, parting, we made our escape

xox

Kiara was running her fingers through her hair, which was now released, in loose curls, floating along her hips. She was in a flowing dress, it was green, with long sleeves, ending at her fingertips.

"What if we had our baby on Naboo?" she asked, turning to me, "I could go there early, find a house on the quiet country side… near the waters,"

"You're so beautiful," I said to her.

Blushing, she said, "it's only because I'm in love with you,"

"No, it's because I'm so in love with you," I said

Making my way closer to her, I wrapped my arms around her; I looked into her pools of emeralds for eyes, saying, "You're my angel,"

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked

"of course," I replied.

xox- flashback –xox

I had heard my master's command to come. Grudgingly, I obeyed, as I walked in, Waldo, my master, complained about straying away in huttese. There was a man with long hair-not too unusual here- part held back, and a kept beard that had began to grey. Behind him was a froglike creature with long ears and snout and a droid. That was when I saw her, she had long brown hair, at that point, in tighter curls, but still longer that most women, she was dressed in present clothes, about an inch or two shorter than me, her eyes were pure green. Waldo and the older man talked business, about hyperdrives- something that pleased Waldo, since he was the only one who sold those in this spaceport, something he could up prices on- as they left for the back part of the shop, the man turned to the froglike being, and said

"Don't touch anything!"

The being made a look of displeasure, and revealed his long tong, waving it at him to defend himself-wouldn't last a day here- I turned my attention to the girl. 'how old is she?' my mind had asked. She simply stood there, her eyes wandering, dancing around the room. I could tell she felt frightened, and nervous, but that was most likely because I was watching her.

"Are you and angel?" I asked

Her head, causing her curls to twirl in the dry air. Her eyes met mine, flashes of confusion rapidly flowing the color they contained. Her cheeks flushed like the twin suns of Tatooine.

"An angel," I continued, "I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Eago… I think"

Her cheeks flushed color in brighter tones than before.

"how do you know so much about them?" she asked me

"I listen to all the pilots and traders that come through here," I said, "I'm gonna be a pilot you know,"

xox- end of flashback –xox

I felt a smile cross my lips as I remembered that sweet memory.

xox-normal POV(whatever that means) -xox

Obi-wan walked through the streets of Curosount, the hood of his cloak on, so he wouldn't be recognized. People passed him, occasionally giving him a light push, further reminding him of how crowded the streets got some nights. Turning the corner, he walked into a ally. A young woman-his age- ran up to him, hugging him. She had fairly long blond hair, flowing in the wind. She had on a simple blue dress on under her white cloak. Obi-wan kissed her with passion a longing heart carried.

xox

Kiara's face appeared blurry. Her face was wet from tears and sweat; her screams filling Anakin's head. A child's scream piecing through the air. Her face faded away.

Xox-Anakin's POV -xox

I sat up quickly, my face covered in sweat. Resting my head in my hands, thinking over the dream, the cold metal hand instantly warmed at the touch of my hot face. A cry beside caused me to turn my head, still shaken, I realized Kiara was asleep. She had tears on her face, her head was rapidly turning this way and that.

"Ani!" she whispered.

Wrapping my arms around her, I tried to comfort her into a more peaceful sleep. It worked, in a sense, she woke up. Wrapping her arms around me, she buried her face in my shoulder, and her left hand in my hair. Something was definitely wrong!

xox

Kioshie: well, enough here! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Kioshie: I will right ahead, because I noticed my writing is much better when it is ahead. You wana know what I thought POV meant for a while, Personal Observatory, and I was clueless for the V, I also pronounced the way it looked, pov. I know, I am really weird, but I am not dumb (or blond) I am just ditsy some days.

Names of interesting things:

Vuntar: animal Obi-wan rode on in the battle he had with Grievous (made up name)

Tantai: right before, when Grievous and Obi-wan fight, Grievous tells the four droids to fight Obi-wan, and their weapon was a staff that had two ends, both containing purple electricity. (made up name)

Holonet: Star Wars equivalent to a computer (another fanfiction author made this up I think)

Things changed with given reason:

Substitute visions with dreams: I HATE the word visions!

Obi-wan's sneak attack on Grievous- changed it so they knew Palpatine knew but, he didn't tell him the exact system, or planet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Claimer: I own Kiara Ky Lynn and Anna Lynn

Xox-Jedi Temple-Anakin's POV –xox

The room is poorly lit, not enough for my taste at this moment-mostly because of Kiara's nightmare happening in the dark- there was a window to my left-something that reminded me of her again- and another behind master Yoda. The windows were somewhat concealed by blinds, I could see the world out below, the traffic, the buildings, landing platforms, things of the like. Yoda sat simply on a pillow on a raised platform, made so he could look you in the eye.

"Premonitions… premonitions, hmm. These dreams you have" he asked

"They are of pain, suffering… death" I said quietly, unable to bear the thought of her dead.

"Yourself you speak of?" Master Yoda inquired. Continuing, "or someone you know?"

"Someone" I answered

"Close to you?" he asked, more concerned than curious like he had been moments ago.

I looked down, wincing at the idea.

"Yes," I said, my head still down.

"Careful you must be when sensing the future Anakin" he warned, "The fear of lose is a path to the dark side,"

"I won't let these visions come true Master Yoda," I said, comforting myself more than anything.

"Death is a natural part of life," he said, though I wasn't relieved to hear it, "Rejoice for those around you who transform into the force,"

All though that was true, I didn't want to lose Kiara to death.

"Morn them, do not. Miss them, do not" he continued, "attachment leads to jealousy, jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate. All paths to the dark side, these are,"

Xox- Kiara's POV -xox

I sat on balcony, viewing the world below. Sitting on one of the soft simple cushions-which I had placed on the floor- I explored the walls of my mind, with one thought in mind. What did that dream mean!

_I saw Anakin's face, tired, cold eyes. His eyes were never cold! The world around was hot, with rocks and lava behind him._

The sound of a door opening shook me from my thoughts. Turning my head, I saw Anakin walking up towards me.

"Hey," he said sweetly.

Kneeling down behind me, he wrapped his arms around me. Turning my head, I kissed him. After a moment or two, we parted; he sat down in front of me. Wearing a puzzled look-the kind he always used when he wanted to know what I was thinking.

"I'm thinking about the baby, what we would name him or her." I said. I hadn't lied; I had thought about that, I just didn't tell him what else I was thinking. I still felt like I was lying to him.

"If our child is a boy, we could name him Luke," Anakin said

"That's what I had thought of, I also thought, what if we have a girl, what about Leia?" I told him.

Anakin looked at me, his blue eyes dancing at the sound of the name. Instead of telling me, he leaned in, brushing his lips on mine. Kissing once more, we parted. I opened my eyes slowly; his were still closed, deep in thought.

"I had a nightmare…of you…like the ones I had about my mother," He said, opening his eyes.

I saw the pain in his eyes, he kind he wore when he thought his mother was going to die.

"Death?" I whispered.

"You die in child birth," he told me.

My thoughts automatically went to my unborn child.

"An…and the baby?" I asked

"I don't know, and I'm not going to let this one become true," he told me.

"The one about your mother didn't come true," I said.

"But, it almost did," Anakin said, looking down sadly.

Xox-flashback-Anakin's POV –xox

I walked out of the house to get some air, the moment I laid my eyes on the horizon; I saw a figure in the distance. I rushed up to the being, only to find it was Kiara. She had a new cut on her shoulder, next to the one from about a week ago. She had a bruise on her head, near her hairline, and her bandages had more blood on them. Whether it was hers or someone else's, I couldn't tell.

"Kiara? Kiara! Wake up," I said.

Her eyes fluttered open; she tried to get up, only screaming in pain when she realized her wounds were still healing.

"You shouldn't have gone so far," I said.

"I know, your-your mother, she was abducted, by sand-people," she told me.

Holding her closer, I saw my dreams pouring back in my head. She coughed, she was probably dehydrated.

"I tried to chase after them, but, but I think I reopened my stitches," she said.

That would explain the blood on the bandages wrapped around her abdomen. I picked her up gently, carrying her in my arms, I ran towards the house that Lars, Owen, and Beru were in. Rushing in, I yelled-

"Beru! Beru! Come here, Kiara's hurt more,"

She came rushing in. Resting Kiara on the nearby couch, I told her what happened.

"Kiara and my mother went outside, my mother got abducted, Kiara got beaten a little, chased after them, but opened her wounds up. I got to find my mother, please fix Kiara up again" I pleaded.

Beru nodded, saying, "I got it Anakin, got find your mother,"

I nodded, and ran out. Borrowing Owen's speeder, I raced in the direction Kiara had run. There were colonies of sand people who lived there. I reached them; there were guards in front of a small hut. For what though. I heard screaming, my mother's. Pulling out my light saber, I used the handle of it to knock both guards unconscious, rushing in; I saw a sight I hated. My mother had two nasty bruises on her face; she was tied to some pole, with one of the sand-people cutting her right arm. I knocked him unconscious too. Freeing my mother, I held her in my arms.

"You okay Mom?" I asked scared.

She nodded before falling unconscious. I took my cloak, ripping it into shreds, I used one to cover my mother's wound on her arm, another on her back, were there were whip wounds. I discovered she had some light bleeding on her head, covered by her hair, wrapping one on her head; I picked her up, like I had done with Kiara, and took her to the speeder, which was now being inspected by a few sand people. Angry, I kicked a few off, knocked another unconscious, and sped off away from that place.

Xox-end of flashback-Kiara's POV –xox

I looked at him with concerned eyes; he had saved his mother's life, and mine, twice in that same month. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You have always been there for me when I needed you. I need you to stay here, for me and our child. When the council discovers I'm pregnant, I am sure I will be banished, if they find out you're the father, you will be banished too, but at least we will have each other, and our child." I told him.

He held me closer, and kissed me.

Xox- Chancellor Palatine's Office-Anakin's POV-xox

I walk beside the Chancellor, along his office. Something was on his mind; he had gone out of his way to ask the jedi council for my presence. Turning to me, he said-

"I hope you trust me Anakin,"

"Of course," I replied.

Sighing, he said, "I need your help, son."

I felt uneasy being called this. He was a friend, not a father figure. If anyone could fill that spot it was Master Qui-gon Jin. Forcing myself to reality once more, I asked-

"What do you mean?"

We started to walk some more.

"I need you," he told me.

"For what? I don't understand," I said

"To be the eyes, ears, and voice," he paused, dramatically, then quickly saying, "of the Republic."

"Anakin," he continued, "I am appointing you to be my personal representative of the jedi council"

I stopped, he continued down the short steps, stopped, and looked at me, serious. He couldn't possibly think I could do that! I wasn't a member of the council! You had to be a jedi _master _for that, I was only a knight. Kiara and I had both been knights for less than three years. I was too young!

"_Me_?" I said, curios to know if he was honestly serious, "A master. I'm over whelmed, sir."

Walking up to him, I said-

"The council elects its own members. They will never accept this,"

"I think the will," he said.

Suddenly, I felt as if they would too, though I didn't know why.

"They need you," he said.

I suddenly felt incredibly confident.

"More than you know," he continued.

Xox-Jedi Temple-xox

"Allow this appointment lightly, the council does not," Yoda told me, "Disturbing this move by Chancellor Palpatine"

"I understand," I said.

My confidence left. I felt a little anger replace it.

"You are on the council," Master Windu told me, "but we do not grant you the rank of Master."

I felt my anger rise.

"What?" I asked

Looking around at all the others, my eyes sat on Obi-wan, who were watching, curios, trying to read my expression. He looked away, continuing, I said-

"How can you do this? It's outrageous! It's unfair! How can you be on the council, and not be a master?"

Sternly, Master Windu told me, "Take a seat, Young Skywalker"

I felt my anger flee, most of it anyways. Bowing, I said-

"I am sorry, Master,"

I walked to the seat next to Obi-wan. I could feel him shaking his head in disapproval. Master Windu eyed my as the hologram of another jedi master spoke.

"Hiding, he is," Yoda told him, referring to General Grievous, "In the outer rim, Grievous is. The outer rim, the outline systems, you must sweep."

"We do not have many ships to spare," Obi-wan said,

I could see Kiara having to go on a mission to one of those systems to search the planets.

"What about the joint attack on the wookies?" that same holograph that showed the jedi spoke.

Master Yoda thought this over for a moment.

"It is critical we send an attack group there immediately," Master Windu said.

"He is right. It is a system we cannot afford to lose," Obi-wan commented.

"Go, I will. Good relations with the wookies, I have," Yoda volunteered.

"It's settled them," Master Windu said, agreeing with Master Yoda, "Yoda will take a battalion of clones to the wookies on Kashik. May the force be with us all."

Xox-Anakin's POV-xox

"What kind of nonsense is this?" I said, my anger coming back, "Put me on the council, and not make me a master? It has never been done in the history of the jedi, it is insulting,"

"Calm down Anakin," Obi-wan said, interrupting, "You have been given a great honor. To be on the council at you age, it's never happened before. The fact of the matter is, you are too close to the Chancellor. The council doesn't like it when he interferes with jedi affairs."

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the council" I told him.

"Yes, but it's what you wanted. Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off." He said.

"It has nothing to do with this," I told him again.

"The only reason the council has approved your appointment, is because the Chancellor trusts you," he told me.

I felt my anger rise at the thought of it.

"And?" I inquired.

"Anakin, I am no you side, I didn't want to put you in this situation," he said

"_What_ situation?" I said, angry.

"The council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to," He told me.

Walking towards the window, I felt angry.

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor?" I said, "That's treason!"

"We are at war Anakin." He reminded me.

"Why didn't the council give me this assignment when we were in session?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"This assignment is not to be on record," Obi-wan informed me.

"The Chancellor is not a bad man Obi-wan," I reassured him, though I am sure it did not work, "He befriended me, he has watched out for me ever since I arrived here."

"That is why you must help us," Obi-wan pleaded, "Anakin, our loyalty is to the senate, not to its leader, who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"The senate demanded that he stay long," I reminded Obi-wan.

"Yes, but use your feelings Anakin, something is out of place," Obi-wan said

I did not think using my feelings would be a smart idea. From what I could tell, I was angry, the only other feelings I had was for Kiara.

"You're asking me to do something against the jedi code," I told him, "against the Republic, against a mentor, _and_ a friend, _that_ is what, is out of place here."

"Why are you asking this of me?" I asked.

Obi-wan looked down, a look of pain crossed into his face.

"The council is asking you," he reminded me.

Xox- Kiara's POV-xox

We sat there, on the balcony of our apartment. Anakin had his arm around my hip. Looking into my eyes, he started to speak.

"Sometimes I wonder what is happening to the jedi order. This war seems to have torn everything we believe for way,"

"I think that at times to. Have you ever considered we may be on the wrong side?" I asked.

He looked at me differently. His eyes were angry and cold now. Seeing them this way scared me.

"What do you mean?" he asked, mad now.

"What if we aren't fighting for the democracy we want, but against it? What if the Republic has become the evil?" I asked.

I didn't always think that, nor did I plan to go against it, but, Anakin wasn't the happy person he was when we were younger, just before we got married. I had only considered it after weeks of those dreams.

_Anakin and Obi-wan fought on that planet again, balancing on rocks in the molten lava river; one was defending himself, the other fighting. Anakin was the one fighting. Obi-wan jumped off the rock, and onto the ground of ashes._

"_I have the high ground Anakin," he warned._

_Anakin looked angrily up at his former master. I knew what he was thinking._

"_Don't even think it!" Obi-wan pleaded, knowing he could keep fighting him off, knowing he would have to truly fight._

_Anakin jumped over Obi-wan's head, flipping like most jedi. Obi-wan had to cut of Anakin's legs, and one of his arms. The only one that remained was his right, his robotic hand._

I had never gotten further to see what happened after that though. I shuddered at the thought.

"I don't believe _that_," he told me, sternly, "and you're sounding like a separatist,"

I felt sad that he would talk like that to me; he had _never_ spoken to me like that. Sure we had argued strategy in the few times we fought together in battle, but we never argued like _that_!

I got up, and walked away. I could feel tears form in my eyes. I turned back, to see him looking down. I could feel he was ashamed of what he had said. He stood up to look at the view. I rushed back up to him. Wrapping my arms around him I told him-

"Please! If something is wrong, let me know! I care about you, so much."

Running my fingers through one of his wavy curls, tucking it behind his ear. He looked at me, his eyes back to normal, but still distant.

"Hold me, like you did on the beaches of Naboo, just after we were married," I asked him.

Wrapping his arms around me closely, but still gently, letting my head rest on his shoulder, he rested his chin on my head.

Xox-Kiara's POV-xox

_Anakin jumped over Obi-wan's head, flipping like most jedi. Obi-wan cut his light saber through Anakin's legs, and left arm. Anakin fell, rolling to the dirt, towards the lava. He stopped. Screaming something, I couldn't quite catch it. Obi-wan yelled at him-_

"_You did this to yourself Anakin! "_

_Anakin's cloak caught fire, in seconds his torso started to burn. He screamed in agonizing pain._

I sat up, sweat on my face, my chest breathing hard. I realized I had screamed. It was the first time I had screamed from a nightmare. Looking around, I saw I was in the bedroom; Anakin had sat up in an instant at my scream, his eyes frightened. I felt a new wetness on my face- tears.

"What's wrong" he asked, concerned.

I was still hyperventilating, unable to form words. Pulling me close, he said to me-

"I will _never_ let anything _ever_ happen to you,"

I sobbed into his shoulder, able to breathe somewhat normally.

I uttered the words, "Please don't die! Please don't die"

Anakin pulled me away for a second, staring at me. I only sobbed more seeing him like that. He pulled me closer. After a while, he asked me-

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I shook my head, feeling my rare stubbornness from my childhood come.

"You want to try and sleep some more?" he asked, already knowing my answer.

"No thanks, I'm gonna stay up" I said, looking down.

I _hate_ worrying him like this every night. I got up, and walked out of the bedroom. I walked into the living room, and tried to sleep some more. I knew if I had another, I would only worry him further, but I knew that the more I slept, the further into the dream I got. Anakin's words were fuzzy throughout the entire dream, but every time, I could make out a bit more each time.

Xox-Anakin's POV-xox

Palpatine had asked for my presence in the theater. I rushed up the velvet red covered steps. I slowed as I came to the top. Thundering claps came from the open door to my right, a blue light flowing into the halls. I walked into Chancellor Palpatine's private viewing box. I walked up beside him, bending down to speak with him.

"You wanted to see me, Chancellor Palpatine?" I said in a whisper.

"Yes, Anakin, come closer, I have good news," He said with a happy grin on his face.

I knelt down on one of my knees.

"Our clone units have discovered the location of General Grievous," he told me, "he's hiding, in the Entapar system."

"At last," I said, relieved.

I knew that if this war ended, Kiara and I wouldn't be separated so often. I also knew that this war had affected her too greatly. Her latest nightmare had her scared I would die.

"We'll be able to capture that monster" I said, remembering when he had kidnapped Kiara, back when we were both padawans, before we were married, "and end this war."

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the council, who didn't select you for this assignment, you're the best choice, by far," he said.

I felt my confidence rise up to a high.

"Hmm…Sit down" he told me. Turning to the other beings in his company, "Leave us."

Getting up, they left, I got up, and sat beside the Chancellor. For a moment, I watched the bubble, and tricks of the light.

"Anakin, you know, I'm not able to rely on the jedi council, are they adding you into their plot?" he asked me.

"Listen well," he warned, "You must sense what I have come to suspect. The jedi council won't consent to the Republic. They're planning to betray me."

I knew normally I would never have believed him when he had said that, but it seemed true.

"I don't think-"

"Anakin," he interrupted, turning to me, he said, "Search you feelings"

All my feelings were telling me was to look out for Kiara, and never let anything happen to her.

"You know, don't you," he told me more than he asked.

I looked around, trying to think of how to put my words then-

"I know the council doesn't trust you." I hadn't meant to say that!

"Hmm," He uttered, thinking it over, "Or the senate, or the Republic, or democracy for that matter."

"I have to admit, my trust in them has been shaken," I said

I _didn't_ mean that!

"Why?" he asked, "They asked you to do something that made them feel dishonest, didn't they?"

I feel like I'm being interrogated!

"They asked you to spy on me, didn't they," he asked.

Lowering my head, I felt a pool of hate and anger for them, though I can't believe I would really mean much, if any. I'm beginning to feel _REALLY_ uncomfortable.

"I don't really… I don't know what to say," I said

"Remember all your early teachings? All who gain power are afraid to lose it," he told me.

"Even the jedi," he added.

I looked at him, bewildered. A knot in my stomach developed.

"The jedi use their power for _good_," I said, sticking up for what I believed in, what Kiara, I and every jedi, dead and alive believed.

"_Good_point of view, Ani" he replied.

Something seemed to twitch in me when he called me that, like a little child. He had always called my Anakin. The only people who ever called me that were 3-PO –though I often wished he didn't- my mother, and my wife, Kiara.

"The sith and the jedi are similar in almost every way," he said

The same part of me twitched when he said that. Jedi and siths were VERY different. After all, a sith had killed Qui-gon, a jedi, the jedi who freed me from slavery.

"Including that quest for greater power" he continued.

Sure I wanted to improve my skills, but so I could protect all I cared for in this universe.

"The sith rely on their passion for more strength," I told him flatly, "They only think of themselves,"

"And the jedi don't" he inquired.

"The jedi are selfless. They only care about others" I said, thinking of Kiara, how she had put her life on the line so many times for people she didn't know.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of _Darth Plegas_ _the Wise_?" he asked me.

I turned to him.

"No," I replied.

"I thought not, it isn't exactly a story the jedi would tell you." He continued "It's a sith legend. Darth Plegas was the dark lord of the sith. So _powerful_ and so _wise_he could use the force to influence the mediclorines to _create_ life."

I stared at him, remembering my dreams of Kiara dying in childbirth. I faced forward again

"He had such a knowledge of the dark side he could even keep the ones he cared about from _dying_." He continued.

I looked at him again, this time, more interested.

"He could actually… save people from death?" I asked

"The dark side of the force is a pathway to _many_ abilities, some to be considered _unnatural_" he told me.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of, was losing his power, which eventually, of course he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep." He paused for a moment, "_Ironic_, he could save others from death, but not _himself_."

"Is it possible to learn this power?" I asked

He looked over at me.

"_Not_from a jedi," he answered.

Xox- Kiara's POV-xox

I sat on the balcony, focusing on my dreams, trying to come back to them again, before Anakin was hurt so badly. Instead, I discovered a new one. One I'm sure wasn't really my memory, or my future.

_A child was crying. Getting up, I walked to a crib. I saw a child wrapped in soft blue blankets. I picked him up, cradling him in my arms. He opened him blue eyes, gazing at me. His eyes were Anakin's! It had to have been him! This wasn't me! I wasn't even born yet! This had to be his mother._

A kick in my pregnant belly put me back in reality. Our child, that was him, or her. I smiled, I had to find Anakin!

Xox-Jedi Temple-Anakin's POV-xox

Yoda's holographic form finished speaking.

"The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign." I said

"The council will make up its own mind on who goes, not the Chancellor" Master Windu said coldly

I could feel my anger rise so much I didn't catch what Yoda had said.

"I concur, the holographic form of a jedi next to him said, "Master Kenobi should go,"

My anger and frustration rose to a higher level.

Xox-Kiara's POV-xox

I was fixing a torn kimono from when I had fallen a few weeks ago. I had finally gotten around to it. Someone knocked on the door. Getting up, I went to see who it was; I was expecting Anakin, who left his keys on the kitchen counter. I opened the door, only to find Obi-wan.

"Kiara, I thought this was Anakin's apartment." He said.

"Uh…it is, but he asked me to take care of the plants," I told him.

"Oh, I came by to ask Anakin to go out to lunch, but I also need to talk to you. You and Anakin are close right," he asked me.

"Yeah," I said, wondering why he would bother to ask that, everyone knew Anakin and I were good friends.

"I'm worried about him, he seems to be, well distant," he told me.

"It's been about three full years since he last saw his mother, who had been kidnapped during the time we were there," I told him.

"Why was she kidnapped?" he asked.

"Anakin never told you?" I asked, "None of us know why."

I sensed this would be a long conversation.

"Come in, I'll make some tea," I told him.

"Anakin has tea at his apartment?" Obi-wan asked, feeling it uncharacteristic of his former padawan.

"No, I bring it over, Anakin has a great view from the balcony, and he allows me to spend an afternoon here and there watching the traffic, meditating and all" I answered.

"Hmm…Where do you live?" Obi-wan asked curios.

This had caught me off guard, before I could answer, I said-

"With Anna Lynn."

Obi-wan eyed me for a moment.

"Mint, Green, or Chamomile?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Umm…Chamomile, why do you bring so many?" he asked me.

"Sometimes I leave one here, or bring an extra, but the Greenis Anakin's, I bought it for him from the markets, when we went on Naboo for a mission, we had to eat at a sushi place, and I bought green tea for him, a large supply, good thing too, he's almost out." I said.

Xox- Anakin's POV-xox

"_Hang in there Kiara, hang on," I heard Obi-wan's voice say. Kiara was sobbing._

Kiara walked through the hallway of our apartment to our bedroom no doubt.

"Obi-wans been here, hasn't he?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" she asked curious.

She walked passed me, and into the bedroom. As she took off her kimono, and I could see how big her belly had gotten since she first told me she was pregnant.

"No reason," I said, looking at her belly still.

"Thinking of the baby?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Her face seemed to light up all of a sudden.

"I forgot to tell you! I had a premonition of our child; at least I think it was a premonition." She had to have been excited; she was talking fast, like she did when she was hyper-not even Master Lynn could shake her out of that. "It was about our baby. Our child had your stunning blue eyes."

I wondered if she really would make it through childbirth, or if she was just having a dream that seemed real enough to _seem_ like a premonition. I smiled, walked up to her and kissed her, as we parted, I said-

"So our child won't have your striking green eyes, angel?"

She smiled, and kissed me more

Xox-Obi-wan Kenobi's POV –xox

Landing my ship was an easy task, making my way down a small crater was something Anakin had taught me to do well. As I got up, a tall creature walked up to me, I came up to him.

"Welcome young jedi," he said, bowing to me.

I bowed to him to.

"What brings you to our remote sanctuary?" he asked me.

"Unfortunately, the war," I said simply.

"There is no war here, unless you brought it with you" he told me.

"With your kind permission, I should like some fuel, and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous." I told him

He waved his hand to some fair sized green skinned beings with brass and black silver armor. Speaking in a foreign tong, he gave them commands to fuel my ship, who rushed over to my ship, obeying him. He turned to me again, stepping closer to me, he told me in a hushed tone-

"He is here, we are being held hostage. They are watching us,"

"I understand." I assured him

"Tenth level, thousands of battle droids." He told me.

"Tell your people to take shelter," I warned him, "If you have warriors, now is the time."

We bowed again, and I made my way to my ship.

"Make your way back to the ship. Tell Cody I have made contact," I told my R4 droid.

Making a string of beeps and buzzes, and turning his head, I knew he had it down. I got off the ship, and watched as R4 rode off, my cloak on, of course.

Xox-later-Obi-wan's POV-xox

I could hear the Viceroy talk, complaining of how Chancellor Palpatine had discovered their location.

"_Chancellor Palpatine? He knew of this? Then why didn't he tell the council?_" I thought.

Getting off the fine green lizard like creature-a vuntar - who had given me a ride here, I gave him a pat on the head. I glanced over the edge of the raised beam, to see Grievous, and many others, guarded by hundreds, possibly thousands of battle droids, like that tall being said after I landed.

"Your ship is waiting," General Grievous told them.

Running my fingertips through my beard, pondered what to do. Taking off my cloak, I prepared to jump. As I jumped, for that moment, the air rushing through my hair, made me feel excited, yet calm. Landing quietly, I looked around.

"Hello there," I said.

Grievous turned the battle droids pulled out their weapons.

"General Kenobi" Grievous said, addressing me by my formal combat name.

Continuing-laughing "You are bold one. Hahaha, _kill_ him,"

The four battle droids walked towards me, parading their weapons, tantai. Pulling out my light saber, I struck a combat stance. They approached me further. With the force, I pulled down a large form of metal-whatever it was for, I will never know- and caused it to land on top of the droids, all but one were destroyed, and even then, that one was damaged, and pinned. The droid reached for his weapon, wanting to fight further. Walking past it, I cut of its mechanical head with a small swing of my light saber. More aimed their guns at me.

"Back away," Grievous shouted at the droids, "I will deal with this jedi slime myself!"

"Your move" I said, fairly confident, after all, Grievous had always ran before.

"You fool! I have been trained in the art of the jedi ways by Count Duku!" he said in his computerized voice.

He crossed his arms, placing them so his hands were underneath his cape, taking it off. He pulled off four light sabers from his belt- few remaining- and revealed his four arms. They were all green and blue, some I recognized as fallen jedi knights and masters light sabers. They hummed mystically, almost soothing if I weren't about to enter combat with a droid, trained by a sith, with _four_ arms. Twirling them for all to see. I felt myself smirk.

"_He's overconfident_" I thought.

Taking my simple battle stance, I prepared to fight this monster consisting of only metal, and computer chips. He moved one set of arms back, the other forward. With those ones forward, he began to twist his wrist, causing them to spin, creating a colorful illusion. Pushing them to his sides a bit, they hit the ground as they swirled, causing melted metal to burn red and orange colors. Stepping backward as he did forward, I watched them carefully, trying to time if perfectly. I slowed my backing, and jabbed my blade forward, to be counteracted by a block with the two sabers in his forward hands. I pulled it back and cut upward this time.

"_Blast, another block_," I thought.

I jumped up and forward, in a flip, over Grievous head. Landing carefully, I pulled myself in a turn, blocking General Grievous slashings. Grievous pulled back and cut in and upward arch. Ducking, I jumped back up and blocked his blows further. Continuing in combat, we slashed, clashed, and fought harder and harder. I managed to cut off one of his hands. The cyborg cried out momentarily for his lose. We fought further. Strike, block, strike, slash, block. Until I managed to cut off another hand on that same side. Turning I gave a slash, only to have it blocked. Sounds of blasters came for above, and behind General Grievous. He turned. The clones came down, along some of the carriers. He turned back at me, laughing, standing over me, he gave himself a split second to intimidate me. It was more so annoying how over-confident he was than how tall he was.

"Armed or not, you must realize you are doomed," he told me.

Starring into his eyes, he continued to attempt to intimidate me, but I was, I had fought Count Duku, I could use the force- wait, _perfect_!

"Oh, I don't think so," I said.

With the jerk of my hand I pushed him far back with the force. As he hit another one of the metal boxes-the same ones I used on those four battle droids- Grievous lost his last two light sabers, and fell to the ground, he only had a total of one or two left in his belt. Landing on all six, he got up.

"_Well, at least it isn't dull or tiresome_" I thought.

Jumping to the lower platform he was on, he fled, like a small insect-still on all six! I felt myself smirk

"_If only Anna were here, she would get a kick out of this_" I thought.

I chased after him as he crawled onto his vehicle.

"_Anna would never let Grievous live __**that**__ down_," I thought.

As the machine-like-being raced off in a vehicle that kind of reminded me of the vuntar that had brought me here. It raced up to me, as I ran; I came to a place I could jump down to. The machine raced passed me.

"_That was far too close for my taste_" I thought.

I called my vuntar with a small signal. Running under me, it made its battle cry as I jumped down onto him. Settling myself, I flicked my wrist, and motioned the reigns as a signal for my vuntar to go. Running, he jumped over the edge, and down a few stories, landed roughly, causing me to lose my light saber.

"_Anakin's gonna kill me if he find out, especially after all those times I lectured him_," I thought.

Xox-Anakin's POV-xox

I walked through the halls to give Chancellor Palpatine the news on finding General Grievous. As I stepped into his office I saw him on a tall black chair, starring at a red screen of some kind.

"Chancellor" I said, he turned the chair to look at me, "We have just received a report from Master Kenobi, he has engaged General Grievous."

"Then I hope Master Kenobi is up for the challenge." He said apparently doubting Obi-wan's abilities.

"I should be there with him," I said

"What is upsetting me is that the council doesn't seem to appreciate your talent," he told me.

Sighing, he continued, saying, "Don't you wonder why they won't make you a jedi master?"

"I wish I knew," I said simply

I continued pacing, with my arms crossed.

"More and more I get the feeling I'm being excluded from the council." I told him.

He looked at me sympathetically, I angered me a little that he felt the need to pity me.

"I know there are things about the force they are not telling me," I said.

"They don't trust you, Anakin," he said, in a simple assuming tone.

He stood up, and walked up to me, saying-

"They see you future, they know your power," He placed his hand on my should, a sign to follow him and talk, "would be too strong to control"

I walked with him, up the steps as he continued speaking.

'You must learn to control, and break through the fog of lies the jedi have created around you Anakin," He said.

We stepped into the hall, stilling talking.

"Let me help you to know the subtleties of the force," he requested.

I turned my head, eyeing him, confused.

"How do you know the ways of the force?" I asked.

"My mentor taught me everything about force" he said simply, "Even the nature of the dark side"

I stared at him.

"You know the dark side?" I asked

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study _all_its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the jedi" He answered, trying to choose his words carefully "If you wish to become a powerful and wise leader you must face, a larger view of the force."

We started circling, as if we were about to engage in battle, or fight like animals over food.

"Be careful of the jedi, Anakin," he warned. "Only through me can you archive a power greater than any jedi. Learn to know the dark side and you will be able to save your wife from certain death"

This shocked me, not only did he know I was married, but he knew she would die in childbirth!

"What did you say?" I asked, angry he knew this.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you" He said

Pulling out my light saber, I ignited it, and pointed its tip at him.

"Your the sith," I accused.

"I know what's been troubling you," he said, trying to get inside my head.

I tried to fight it off.

"Listen to me," he warned, "Don't continue to be a part of the jedi council. Ever since I have known you, you have been searching for a life _greater _than that of a normal jedi. A life of _significance_, of conscience"

I glared at him. Angry that he dared talk like my life wasn't great! I had a wife, who loved me, and we would have a child soon! He just told me my life wasn't important! I rescued thousands of beings, I put my life on the line almost every day in some way, I worked to protect people. I lowered my light saber for a moment, and then pointed it back at him.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

"I would certainly like to," I told him

"I know you would," he said, actually happy I wanted to.

"I can feel your _anger_," he said, making it his entertainment, "It gives you _focus_, makes you _stronger._"

He turned to me. Turning away, I deactivated my blade and put it away.

"I'm going to turn you over to the jedi temple," he said

"Of course, you should, but you're _not _sure of their intentions, _are_ you?" he said, making me question what I had thought.

"They will quickly discover the truth of all this" I told him

"You have great wisdom, Anakin, know the power of the dark side, the power to _save Kiara_" he told me.

Xox-Obi-wan's POV-xox

I chased after General Grievous, dodging lasers, swerving to avoid clones, knocking down droids. Ahead of my, Grievous pulled out a tantai, looking back at me as I sped to keep up. He slowed down so that he was alongside me. After attempting to jab me several times with it, I eventually caught one end, and which he jerked it back to regain control of it. I managed to get it in my full control, and attempted to thrust it into the front of the tire like vehicle. After a couple failures, I tried to knock Grievous off, as a result, he caught it.

"_He never would have caught it if it were a light saber,_" I reminded myself; still displeased I had managed to lose it so easily.

Forcing me over onto his vehicle, I landed behind him and struggled to get him off it. The machine general pulled out a blaster, aiming at me, and fired-fortunately for me, he missed, though it caused me to fall off, and General Grievous to crash the vehicle. I grabbed to tantai, Grievous however grabbed his blaster and got up. As he fired at me, I used the end of the tantai to knock it out of his grasp. I struck the animatronic's abdomen, then I swung it at him, blocked by his arm. I got lucky enough on the second swing, I knocked him down. Stabbing him in the chest, his abdomen crinkled with the purple lightning. Kicking me off with his foot, I fell backwards, losing my grasp on the tantai and landing on my back.

"_Ouch_!" I thought

Getting up, I made my hands into a fist and attempted to punch him. He blocked.

"_Ouch! Stupid move_!" I thought.

Apparently mad I had just tried to punch him, he swung his arm at me, forcing me to his the metal form that Grievous had ran his vehicle into before it plummeted to the ground. Approaching me, he grabbed me by the collar of my robe, and pulled me up forcefully high enough so my feet couldn't reach the ground. Making a fist, he punched at me, just in the nick of time; I moved my head so he punched the metal sculpture-what I had dubbed it- leaving a dent. I could picture Anakin saying-

"Glad that wasn't my head" in his snarky sarcastic voice.

While he starred at the dent puzzled, I used my hands to pull open the two metal slabs acting as ribs, only to find his tiny heart.

"_Anna could make a world of remarks about this though it does explain a lot,_" I thought.

Grievous was now VERY irritated, making a series of high pitched sounds and squeals. Pulling his hand back, he smacked he, forcing me over to the ground, knocking the air out of me.

"_Ouch! That was bad!_"I thought.

Struggling to get up, he kicked me in the jaw, forcing me down again, once again, knocking the air out of my lungs. Raising his foot, he prepared to step on me. Rolling back, I dodged an undoubtedly painful blow. Turning, I once again dodged the possible skull crushing step. Taking the chance I had, I kicked him, only to feel an extreme amount of pain for my stupidity.

"_Well that was smart! I think I'll try that again!_" I thought sarcastically, maybe Kiara Ky Lynn was rubbing off on me.

Grievous picked me up and threw me across the clearing we were fighting in, which resulted in me land, still rolling, off the edge. My feet dangling, while I struggled up to safety, Grievous used his feet to throw the tantai up in the air, and rushed up to me. Thinking quickly, I used the force to pull the blaster towards my hand. Aiming it at the monster's minuscule heart, I fired just as he was about to deliver a final blow. Anything left in his former body that had been place in his metal body, caught fire. The monster groaned, and looked back at me angry, I fired again. The fire grew, I continued firing so it wouldn't die. It grew so much that his eyes we on fire. It collapsed, not longer any part human, I struggled to get up

"So uncivilized," I said, walking toward the flaming heap of metal, tossing the blaster aside.

"_Really miss Anna right now,_" I thought.

Xox-Anakin's POV-xox

I rushed to Master Windu, I had to tell him what was happening.

"Master Windu," I said to him, " I must talk to you,"

"Very well, we have just received word that Obi-wan Kenobi managed to destroy General Grievous," he told me.

I was happy to hear that the monster was no more.

"We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power over to the senate," he continued.

"He won't give up his power," I told him, "I have just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a sith lord."

"A sith lord?" he questioned.

"Yes, the one we've been looking for," I told him.

"How do you know this?" he asked concerned.

"He knows the ways of the force. He's been trained to use the dark side." I informed him

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Absolutely," I answered.

"Then our worst fears have been realized," he said.

Turning in a quick pace, he said

"We are to move quickly if the jedi order is to survive."

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful" I warned him, "You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him."

"For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you young Skywalker" he said

"There is much fear that clouds your judgment," He continued.

"I must go Master," I told him'

"No," he commanded, "If what you have told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now, remain here."

"Wait in the council chambers until me have returned," he commanded again.

As he got in the transport, I said-

"Yes Master,"

The transport lifted off to its destination as it closed the opening for passengers.

Xox- Kiara's POV-xox

"_You turned her against me!" Anakin shouted_

"_You have done that yourself," Obi-wan shouted._

_Anakin walked over to his left, taking off his black cloak, discarding in on the ground._

"_You will not take her away from me!" he shouted again._

"_You anger and your lust for power have already done that" Obi-wan told him as he removed his cloak._

_He walked towards his right, ready to engage in any combat he would have to._

"_You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now… until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." He told Anakin_

"_Don't lecture me Obi-wan, I see through the lies of the jedi, I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire!" Anakin shouted, his back turned to Obi-wan._

"_Your new empire!" Obi-wan asked._

"_Don't make me kill you!" Anakin warned._

"_Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic! To Democracy" Obi-wan reminded him._

"_If you're not with me, you're my enemy!" Anakin stated._

"_Only a sith deals in absolute," Obi-wan commented. Pulling out his light saber, he continued, "I will do what I must."_

"_You will try," Anakin fired back._

_Pulling out his own light saber, Anakin flipped backwards, landing in front of Obi-wan. Anakin stashed upwards to the left, then the right, then back to the left-each blocked by Obi-wan. They continued fighting, Anakin making the blows, Obi-wan blocking. Soon Anakin had forced Obi-wan to the edge of the platform, the lava river below. Obi-wan evaded another blow and came around Anakin, who turned and continued to strike Obi-wan. Anakin kicked Obi-wan in the stomach, who used that force to flip backwards and few yards from Anakin. They continued fighting down a bridge. They fought through the large entrance, into the building. Still too far into the fight, they came through a hallway that led into a larger room, a conference room. Anakin pulled Obi-wan's arm up so he could use his light saber, and choked him. Obi-wan groaned, unable to breath. As Anakin tried to push Obi-wan down, Obi-wan kicked him off with any strength he had available. As Anakin flew forward, Obi-wan gasped for air. Anakin got up, running to his opponent, and kicked him in the jaw, sending him back. As Obi-wan struggled to get up, his former apprentice ran towards him, sidestepping Anakin, Obi-wan kicked him in the back, causing Anakin to land with a hard thump on his back. Obi-wan used the force to grip his light saber once more; Anakin doing the same, blocking Obi-wan's cut downward, struggling to keep the blade from slashing his throat. Managing to get up, Anakin engaged Obi-wan in a full on battle further. As the fought, they began to swing their blades, striking at the other at the exact same time, blocking each other. Then, mutually using the force against the other, they pushed themselves to the far ends of the room, hitting the walls in painful blows. Anakin got up and force jumped onto the holonet and over to Obi-wan. Swinging his light saber, Obi-wan blocked it, forcing Anakin to hit the computer controls, causing a display of sparks. The stuck controls fired out a load cry of beeps and sounds. The two continued to fight for their lives, fully ignoring the warning of death from the computer. Coming outside, the persistent fight went on, on a bridge above the fiery lava river. Anakin pushed Obi-wan of the edge, over the railing, and onto a now horizontal tower-like structure. Jumping after him, Anakin landed with ease, while his former master backed away. As the two struggled to gain their full balance, Anakin inched closer to Obi-wan, who inched further back. Eyeing his opponent, Anakin prepared to strike, while Obi-wan prepared to counteract it. Continuing their battle, Obi-wan force jumped onto a safer ground, Anakin following. Landing, the continued, slash, slash, blow, block, slash, block, cut, over and over again, until Anakin punched Obi-wan, catching him off guard. As Anakin struck forward at Obi-wan –who did the same, they each caught their opponent's wrist before any damage could be done. Struggling to both defend and fight at the same time, until in an explosion of lava hit the rather narrow clearing behind Anakin, forcing both to look back in fear. As they made their way for cover from the falling rain of lava, they still continued to fight each other. As they hid behind separate sides of a pillar, lava spilled on the ground beside them. The structure that held them up began to rock, then fall causing a slope going down Anakin's way. The two ran to find a new fighting ground, but before they could, their battle ground began to sink in the lava, Obi-wan feet higher than Anakin, both struggling to fight and hold on. The column flowed through the molten lava river, coming to a cascade. Obi-wan force-jumped for a dangling cable, swinging forwards then coming backwards as Anakin jumped for a cable himself. As the two crossed paths, the tried to carry on their fight, Obi-wan let go of his cable, and landed on a slab of metal in the lava river. Anakin came to the pillar again as it fell down, floating still. Running towards the jedi master, he jumped off the burning end and onto a small fallen droid. Struggling to balance, he eyed the jedi master; the two somehow got closer and closer, until they were able to put on a fight again. Anakin force jumped behind Obi-wan and onto the floating metal with him. Obi-wan spun, persisting the fight. The stray wedge of floating metal split in two, and the fighting ones were separated once more, further and further._

"_I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you" Obi-wan admitted._

"_I should have know the jedi were plotting to take over," Anakin shouted back._

"_Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Obi-wan screamed out._

"_From my point of view the Jedi are evil!" Anakin shouted._

"_Well then you are lost!" Obi-wan stated._

I could keep seeing this dream anymore; I know what I need to know for now. I walked to the window, something seemed to be calling me.

"Kiara?" I heard Anakin's voice.

"Anakin?" I muttered, confused. He must have been doing this telepathically.

"Kiara, where are you?" he asked.

"Our apartment, Ani, there's-" he cut me off.

"I'm sorry Kiara, I must do something, just always remember, I love you"

"Ani? Ani! Anakin!" I screamed in my mind, no answer.

Getting up, I raced out onto the balcony were I had a small ship. Getting in, I strapped on the safety belts, started it up, and lifted off to the jedi temple. After a few minutes, as I landed, I saw Anakin's ship in the docking bay. I got out, and ran towards Anna. She was in a blue kimono-much like the ones I wear- her hair was in a long braid, tickling her back, and her blue eyes watched me concerned.

"Have you seen Anakin?" I asked.

"No, but someone said he would be in the jedi council room." She told me.

"Thanks!" I said, running off.

She wouldn't leave it at that. Wrapping her arm around my elbow, she pulled me back.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine is a sith lord!" I said.

"I heard a rumor from one of the knights, they're going to arrest him." She told me.

"I think he's turned Anakin over to the dark side." I said.

"What! Anakin is a good per-" I cut her off saying-

"I know, I've been having dreams, each one clearer than the next, for that last few months. All of them a battle between Obi-wan and Anakin, and as they were fighting, Obi-wan said Palpatine was evil!" I told her.

"You sure these weren't just-" I cut her off again-

"Anakin has been having dreams that I die in childbirth!"

I immediately regretted saying that. My former master smiled and hugged me, whispering-

"So am I."

I pulled back, a light sheet of tears on both our faces.

"Obi-wan?" I asked.

She smiled and hugged me again.

"Let's go find him" she said.

We ran for the council room, hall after hall. Opening the doors to the Jedi Council room, I saw that no one was there.

"He was here, I can feel it!" I said, frustrated, "I saw his ship in the docking bay when I landed!"

I bit my lip, a habit not even Queen Amidala could have coaxed me out of.

"Where is Obi-wan?" I asked Anna.

"He left a day or two ago to a mission in the outer rim, to find and kill General Grievous," she told me.

"They told me he had found him this morning," I said.

"He did, he killed Grievous, and he's about to come home for the end of the war." She said.

"I think we need to brush up on the tricks of the sith!" I told her.

xox

ok, ending this chappie here, be happy! This chappie is 10,798 words. Exactly. Sigh I have no life. okay, see ya! (REVIEW! OR ELSE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Kioshie: Ok, here are the few new characters so far (and their descriptions)-

Kiara Ky Lynn

-dark brown hair, hip length, loose curls

-green eyes

-wears kimonos a lot

-jedi knight (purple light saber)

-former padawan of Anna Lynn

-21 years old (one year younger than Anakin)

Anna Lynn

-blond hair, back length

-blue eyes

-jedi (blue light saber)

Hope that clears anything up, now-

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars

Claimer- I own the characters Kiara and Anna

Things I am willing to share- Any vocab I come up with on fanfiction, vuntar and tantai for example.

Note: in case you didn't know, when Mace Windu says corps, it means like a group or large body of people.

Xox

Anna and I rushed into the jedi archives, rushing to two of the holonets. Typing in "sith tricks"

_**Sith tricks-**_

_**Using the force to emphasize certain words**_

_**Manipulating, multiplying in strength, of otherwise controlling another being's thoughts and emotions, whether they are weak-minded or not.**_

_**Pushing others towards death**_

_**Sith lightning**_

_**Drain others force life to lengthen his own**_

I was shocked, printing out the paper, I told Anna we need to go.

"Wait, I found a page, the one that might really convince Anakin. It says here that there is a popular sith legend used to turn some over, the one of Darth Plagues the Wise. It says that the legend is about a sith so powerful in the force that he kept people from dying-" I cut her off saying-

"Print it out, that has to be the one Palpatine used on Anakin!"

"Hold on, it says that scientist proved it wrong, in fact, Darth Plagues never used his powers to help anyone but himself. On the planet Juji, it says they found his burial ground, the one he made for himself, and that he used his powers to prolong his life to 135 years, until his apprentice killed him in his sleep, they believe that his apprentice was Darth Sidius." She finished.

"Wait, I was on a holo this morning, looking up possible baby names, I got board and looked up a couple random names, one of them was Palpatine, it translates into Sidius in Grendock the language of the Grendcis. " I told her.

"We have to go now!" Anna said.

Xox-Chancellor Palpatine's Office-Anakin's POV-xox

I ran in as fast as I could, I can feel something is off. I rushed past the arch, through the cluster of couches and chairs, and into the office part itself. Master Windu had his purple light saber pointed at the Chancellor. The window that over looked the city was broken, and they were on the windowsill.

"You are under arrest, my lord," Master Windu said.

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this!" Palpatine said, gasping for air, "I was right, the jedi are taking over!"

"The oppression of the sith will never return. You have lost!" Master Windu said.

"No, no, no, you have lost!" the Chancellor said as he shot sith lightning at Master Windu.

As Master Windu struggled to hold off the sith lightning with his light saber, I felt myself looking away, unable to bear the sight. I made my way as the Chancellor said-

"Trader!"

"He is the trader!" Master Windu told me.

"I have the power to save the one you love!" Palpatine exclaimed, "You must choose!"

I glanced from the Chancellor to Master Windu, Palpatine fighting, Master Windu defending himself, both struggling.

"Don't listen to him Anakin!" Master Windu warned.

I felt like my head was going at light speed, unable to stop it.

"Don't let him kill me!" The Chancellor said while the lightning deformed his face.

"I can't hold him off any longer!" he said, his skin turning a sickly gray, "I-I..I..I-I've become weak. I'm too weak."

The sith lightning was becoming much weaker now.

"Anakin, help me! Help me!" Palpatine begged.

With a painful groan, the sith lightning stopped, Master Windu gained what energy he had left, and pointed his light saber at his foe.

"I-I..I..I-I can't hold on any longer" he said, looking far weaker and deformed than he had moments ago.

"I am going to end this once and for all!" Master Windu shouted

"You can't, he must stand trial!" I told him

"He has control of the senate and the corps." Master Windu said, "He's too dangerous to be kept alive!"

"I'm too weak," Palpatine cried out, "Don't kill me! Please!"

"It's not the jedi way!" I argued with Master Windu, "He must live!"

Master Windu seemed to contemplate this, then, raising his light saber, he prepared to kill the Chancellor. Palpatine used the force to pull my light saber to him, and stabbed Mace Windu! As the jedi master fell to the ground, I felt regret for not urging him to kill the Chancellor sooner.

"What have you done?" I gasped, scared of what I had just seen.

I felt weak, almost about to fall; I sat on the desk, trying to regain any strength I could. I began to hyperventilate.

"I have done what you should have done! I can help you save Kiara, she would have died if I didn't!" he told me, starting to stand up.

"What now?" I asked.

"Anakin, become my apprentice, together we shall use the dark side of the force to save her! Join me on the dark side of the force!" he told me.

Gasping still for air, I said, "I will do whatever you wish."

"Good, you are following your destiny." He told me, his voice altered.

Hearing his voice like that did anything but calm me.

"Just help me save Kiara's life! She can't die!" I told him.

I felt my anger rise a bit, though I had now evident reason to be angry.

"That ability is one that only one has discovered, I am sure together we can discover the secret!" he said to me.

I got down on my knees and said, "I will follow you, and devote myself to your teachings,"

"Good!" he replied, his voice further altered.

His breath began to alter in a raspy sound, sounding as if he had Grievous in his throat.

"The force is strong with you. A powerful sith you will become! Hence forth, you shall be known as, Darth…Vader" he said to me.

Looking up at him, I realized he had planned to change my name all along. I felt my strength came back to me. Though I still don't quite except this name.

Xox-Kiara's POV-xox

Anna and I reached the docking bay, only to shot at by clones. Drawing out our light sabers, we prepared to defend ourselves.

"What's happening?!" I asked.

"I don't know, why are _all_ the clones attacking though?" Anna asked, using her light saber to block the shots coming towards her.

"Palpatine!" I shouted.

"You think this is his doing?" she asked.

"I know so, Palpatine planned to take over all along, first the election, then-"Anna cut me off, to finish my sentence.

"He probably programmed them to do something like this; otherwise at least a few would be on our side"

"Didn't the order for the clones come from Qui-gon, supposedly less than ten years he had been dead?" I asked her.

"Yeah, so maybe-" I cut her off.

"It was all Palpatine. Wait, he probably used the story of saving loved ones to turn Anakin over, but, he didn't say they couldn't attack me, so Palpatine wants me dead anyways. He only wants Anakin's power, he could care less about whether or not he's happy!" I said, still fighting the army of clones off.

"Oww!" I shouted as a laser hit my arm. Continuing to fight them off, I winced in pain from the wound.

"What on all of the moons of Endor is going on?" Obi-wan said, complaining.

"Obi-wan! The clones didn't kill you?" I asked.

"No, they tried, but I got away. Where is Anakin?" he asked.

"I don't know, long story short, Palpatine is Darth Sidius, he has been trying to turn Anakin over to the dark side, the clones were made by Palpatine with a special order to kill the jedi, in order to take over, and we got to find Anakin, and- Oww!" I screamed as my wound seemed to hurt more.

"We got to get out of here!" I yelled.

Running I actually attacked the clones. I could feel Anna shrugging and running to help me.

"How many do you think are here?" she asked

"At least a battalion!" I shouted.

"We're doomed!" she said.

"Thank you for the comforting thought!" I told her.

"Well what is there to do?" she asked.

"I think I know, cover me!" I told her.

Focusing all my strength in the force, I pull every blaster out of the clones hands, and pushed them outside. Standing up, I looked around.

"I think I like these odds!" I said.

"_Now what?_" I thought.

"Everyone! If I could have your attention please!" I shouted.

Clones, padawans, and jedi looked at me, curious.

"We have all fought together against the evil of the sith! We have sworn our lives to fighting them! We have spent our lives protecting the ones who need us! The jedi need the clones as much as the clones need the jedi, maybe more. Every day we lose another life to this war, and its coming to an end. The truth is, Darth Sidius is the Chancellor!"

I heard gasps, felt stares drill into me, and the shock of everyone.

"He is the one who programmed you all to do this when he gave the word. He planned this from the very beginning! He wanted the clone wars! He was supposed to be arrested this morning, but that didn't happen. We need to fight his power! We have been a family since the clone wars started! Now it's time to fight this evil." I continued.

Clones and jedi started to cheer.

"_Thank goodness Padame Amidala taught me how to give a speech_," I thought.

"General Ky Lynn, what should we do?" one clone asked.

"We need as many as we can get, get anyone who can help!" I replied, "Master Lynn, gather as many troops as you can!"

"You got it!" she shouted.

"How many are wounded?" I asked.

"About thirty, including clones." One answered.

"Get them all to the infirmary! Does anyone know where Anakin Skywalker is?" I asked.

No answers.

"_Where can he be?_" I wondered.

"Mustafar?" I muttered. Feeling the idea pop into my head.

"You mean the volcanic planet?" A clone asked.

"Come again?" I said.

"Mustafar, the volcanic planet," he said.

"Oh thank you! You have no idea how helpful you are!" I told him. "Master Yoda,"

Master Yoda turned to look at me.

"I think you should lead, there's something I have to do," I said.

As he nodded, I ran for my ship.

Xox-deep space-Kiara's POV-xox

"Oh, how much longer?" I muttered out loud.

I was in a small cruiser, one I had borrowed from the jedi temple. Flying through deep space only seemed fun when Anakin was with me.

"_Something is off, but what?_" I thought.

The sound of a beep coming from the monitor shook me from my thoughts.

"Finally," I muttered.

Landing was the oddest part; the entire planet was rocks and lava, why would anyone build something here? The ship landed with ease.

"What now? I can't just make it up as I go along?" I said this time out loud.

"Why are you here?" A voice called out from behind me.

I turned to see good old Obi-wan.

"No, this can't be happening!" I muttered.

Before he could respond, I spotted Anakin. Getting up to him, I said-

"If you fight him, promise me who won't hurt him," I felt like I was begging, I had meant to threaten.

"I can't make any-" I cut him off as I left.

"Then don't bother coming out,"

I ran down the ship's ramp, seeing Anakin made me feel both better and worse. I ran up to him, hugging him.

"I saw your ship coming, how did you know I was here?" he asked.

"Anakin, you can't follow Palpatine!" I told him, ignoring his question.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Palpatine, I know that he's Darth Sidius, he's the one who ordered the creation of the clones, he built them with a special order to kill the jedi," I told him.

"What, it's only because some of the jedi tried to kill him," he said.

"If they did, then the clone wouldn't have tried to kill all the jedi, including me!" I exclaimed.

"Wha-What happened?" he asked.

Taking off my black cloak, I showed him the wound I had received from a blaster.

"I can't believe this, Palpatine only wants to help you, help us!" he said.

"Anakin, Palpatine could care less if I'm alive! That story he told you, the legend of Darth Plegas the Wise, some scientist found his grave. He never saved anyone, in fact that sith trick is just to take others strength to help themselves." I told him.

"That's not true!" he said.

"Anakin, I love you, I would do anything for you, but this, I can't follow you here," I said.

I felt teardrops form in my eyes. Looking up, I saw his eyes weren't looking at me, just behind me. I turned around, only to see Obi-wan on the ship ramp.

"You-You brought him here!" he screamed at me.

I turned to see him glaring at me, angry, his eyes looked cold, unfeeling.

"Anakin, you're a good person, we all know that, Obi-wan has been worried, I have been to" I told him.

"Liar!" he shouted, walking towards Obi-wan.

"You, you turned her against me!" he shouted.

"You did that yourself Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled out.

"No, Anakin, I love you!" I said, putting my hand in his.

He turned to me, raising his hand. In an instant, I felt my throat close.

"What's happening?" I thought.

"Let her go Anakin!" I heard Obi-wan say.

I felt the grip tighten.

"Anakin…please" I choked out.

I felt myself pass out and fall.

Xox-Anakin's POV-xox

"I can't believe I just did that!" I thought.

Kiara's body lying limp on the ground, it scared me to think how badly she felt. Using the force, I reached out to sense if she was ok, she was alive. Pulling out my light saber, I ran towards Obi-wan, who pulled out his light saber. As we fought, it all seemed like a blur, who did what, where we were, I didn't realize the kind of danger we were in until the lava exploded, raining down on us. I rushed to find a hiding spot, somewhere safe from the spilling lava.

"_How far away is Kiara? How long have we been fighting? Is Kiara ok?_" I thought.

The pouring stopped, but the building began to shift and quake. The battle continued, everything became a blur again. Next thing I knew Obi-wan and I were stand on some metal object, floating through a lava river, still fighting.

Xox-Kiara's POV-xox

I woke up, still confused, a little lost, then I heard shouts.

"I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you," I heard Obi-wan shout out.

"_Oh no, it's happening!_" I thought.

"I should have know the jedi were planning to take over!" Anakin shouted.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Obi-wan yelled out.

"_Where are they?!_" My head screamed.

I looked around, there was a river of lava to my left, how far down it Anakin and Obi-wan I couldn't tell.

"From my point of view the jedi are evil!" he shouted.

"_You don't mean that Anakin,_" I thought telepathically.

I kept running down.

"Then you are truly lost!" Obi-wan shouted.

"_No! There isn't much time!_" I thought.

I ran past to see a cascade of lava, like in my dream.

"_They_ _can't be too far. PLEASE don't let me be too late!_" I thought.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" Obi-wan shouted.

I came just in time, as Anakin jumped; I used the force to pull him over to the side of the lava river I was on. As soon as I was about to put him down, I felt weak. Suddenly the horrifying pain from my wound came back to me. Screaming, I fell to the ground.

"Kiara!" Anakin screamed as he rushed over to me.

"Anakin?" my vision was going.

"Kiara, I'm so sorry," he said, holding me in his arms.

"Anakin, the baby," I said before I passed out.

Xox-Anakin's POV-xox

"Kiara? Kiara!" I screamed.

Kiara was still unconscious.

"Obi-wan! We have to get Kiara to a medical facility!" I shouted, only to find Obi-wan had forced jumped across the molten lava already, and was standing behind me.

I picked her up, and raced to the ship they had arrived in. Placing Kiara in the medical chamber, the shaking of the ship startled me. I don't want to pilot, not with Kiara like this.

Xox

We had arrived at Naboo, and rushed her to the nearest hospital. Right now she was in labor, but we weren't allowed in at the moment. We sat at the chairs in front of the room, I could hear her cry.

"How exactly did this all happen?" Obi-wan asked curios.

"Kiara and I got married after our first solo mission together to protect Senator Amidala. She got pregnant, and I started having nightmares, ones where she died in childbirth. When Palpatine told me that stupid legend of Darth Plagues, I thought I could learn that power to save Kiara." I paused, "And don't bother telling me that falling in love was path to the dark side,"

"I wasn't going to, I actually planned to tell you that Anna and I had been married since we were jedi knights." He told me.

I looked at him, bewildered.

"You disobeyed the jedi code?" I asked.

"We were in love, like you and Kiara are now," Obi-wan said.

"Are you still on the dark side?" he asked me.

"If I were, I would have killed you by now," I told him.

I heard him laugh.

"Nice to hear your sense of humor is back, Anakin," he said, still laughing.

The doctor walked out of Kiara's room. In an instant, I was up on my feet.

"Mr. Skywalker, your wife gave birth to the babies, would you like to come in?" he asked.

My heart stopped for a moment.

"Babies?"

"Yes, a boy and a girl," he told me.

My jaw dropped. I walked into the room. There was a window of the sea, underneath it was a bed, and to the right was a comfy looking chair. Kiara was sitting up in the bed, her eyes lively, holding our children. I walked up to her and kissed her.

"I told you I wouldn't die in child birth Anakin," she said.

I smiled.

"Luke and Leia will have a father and a mother who love them very much." She said.

Picking up the baby in the blue blanket, I figured he was Luke. Kiara was right, he did have my blue eyes, but Leia had brown eyes. Those were all her own, warm and soft. Picking Leia up, and held the two close.

Xox

Aww! A happy ending for the chapter, now, for those of you who want to know what happened with Darth Sidius/Chancellor Palpatine, you will find out next chapter!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I MEAN IT! REVIEW OR I WILL COME TO YOU HOUSE AND STEAL YUR COMPUTER, OR, IF YOUR FAR AWAY, I'LL JUST BLOW IT UP! REVIEW! its for your own good. its for you computer's own good. don't you want your computer to live a long happy life?


	4. Chapter 4

Kioshie: Heys people! I'm back! But you knew that, yes I am writing ahead, yes I answer questions through review reply.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Claimer: I own Kiara Ky Lynn and Anna Lynn. I also own the lyrics to the song _This World is Fading_, I song I have been working on for a while now, not complete either.

Xox

Anna walked in the hospital doors, wearing a soft blue kimono with a green obi. Her hair was in fair sized bun with a small flower poking out. Rushing up to Obi-wan she hugged him, and he kissed her softly.

"How is she?" Anna asked.

"Just fine, her and Anakin are in the room with the babies," he told her.

"Ok, how's Anakin? Is he still on the- wait, did you say babies… plural?" she asked dumbstruck.

"Yes, Kiara had twins, one boy and one girl," he told her, holding her close.

"Have you seen them?" Anna asked.

"No, I thought you would rather see them with me," he said, resting his forehead on hers.

"You're amazing, but you didn't have to do that" she said smiling, "I have some news."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Obi-wan smiled and kissed his wife. Wrapping his hand in hers, he led her to Kiara's room. As he opened the door, Anna rushed up to her former padawan.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Anna cried out, cuddling little Leia, "What are their names?"

"You are holding lovely little Leia, and this is sweet little Luke," Kiara said, cuddling her own child.

Obi-wan walked over to Anakin who was sitting in the chair.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Not well Obi-wan," Anakin replied.

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe that I almost went full on dark side, or that I let Palpatine kill Mace Windu," Then whispering he said, "or maybe that I choked my own wife!"

"Want to get something to eat?" Obi-wan suggested.

"Sure," Anakin said.

Getting up, he walked over to Kiara and kissed her on the cheek saying-

"I'm going to get something to eat Angel, want anything?"

"No, nurses would never let me," she told him.

Obi-wan walked up to go and kiss his wife.

"I'll be back later," he said.

"Need to talk to Anakin?" Anna whispered.

Obi-wan nodded and kissed his wife. The two left their wives, and headed down to the cafeteria.

"I'm sure she forgave you, or knew you had all sorts of weird things going through your head," Obi-wan assured him.

"It's not that simple, she may have forgiven me, but what if I hurt our kids?" he asked.

"Anakin, the doctors said the twins were healthy, happy babies." Obi-wan assured him.

"I know," Anakin said, looking down.

"Kiara and Anna looked up some of the sith tricks, Kiara found out Palpatine was using the force to manipulate you in certain ways, like how mad you got, that kind of thing. Palpatine was trying to suppress your rational mind." Obi-wan told him.

"So you're telling me Palpatine tried to get my anger up enough to try and kill my own wife!" Anakin exclaimed.

A few stared at him. Anakin scowled at them. They walked into the cafeteria.

"Relax, Anna arrested Palpatine," Obi-wan said, grabbing plate with Naboo's famous strawberry-batter cakes.

"Anna? What exactly did I miss?" Anakin said, grabbing a plate with a hot sandwich and onion-cheese soup (French onion soup if all yawls are curios)

The two paid for their meal and sat down.

"Palpatine made the order for the clones in the first place, and programmed then with this order, order 66 I think, it was basically a 'kill the jedi' order. A battalion or two of clones attacked the jedi temple, and several jedi died, but Kiara put Senator Amidala's speech training to practice and convinced the clones of the truth, told Yoda he should be the one to lead, and left. As far as I know, Yoda had Anna and a few other jedi, along with some twenty clones help. Anna arrested him, all the clones are back to normal, the war is over, and the Republic is still a Republic, turns out, Palpatine wanted it to be an empire." Obi-wan said.

"Wow, that's a mouthful," Anakin said, "So, how are you? When you walked in, something was different,"

"Anna's pregnant," he told him.

"Congratulations, how long has she been pregnant?" Anakin asked.

"I don't quite know," Obi-wan told him.

There was a pause.

"You did a good job at hiding your marriage," Obi-wan told him.

"Not something I quite enjoy hearing," Anakin said.

"Then I will tell you when exactly I knew," Obi-wan said.

Anakin looked at him bewildered.

"I knew the two liked each other long ago, right when you found out Kiara was training to be a jedi too, I found out you were married when I came over to your apartment to see you, and Kiara answered, I asked her where she lived, she told me she lived with Anna, which I would know about," Obi-wan told him.

Anakin laughed.

"What are you going to do now that the twins are born?" Obi-wan asked.

"I don't want them to become jedi unless they want to, and I know Kiara wants to raise them here on Naboo." Anakin told him.

"Anna will want to raise the baby near Kiara," Obi-wan said.

"Are you asking me to raise them on Corusaunt, or are you asking me to help you find a home on Naboo close by?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, I don't know if the jedi council will continue the now attachment policy, considering that four jedi have disobeyed that." Obi-wan said.

"Well, I'm going to go, I want to know when I can take Kiara home," Anakin said, getting up, he pushed in his chair, and threw away the leftover napkin, and placed the plate and silver ware in the bin. Obi-wan ate one last bite and followed his close friend.

Xox-with Kiara and Anna-xox

"Where are you going to raise the twins?" Anna asked Kiara, holding Luke now.

"well, I don't know, I want to raise the babies on Naboo, after all, Corusaunt has a lot of crime, but the children may want to become jedi," Kiara said.

"Yeah, Naboo is prettier than I remember," Anna said, looking out the window.

"Yeah, it's changed a bit, the trees are greener." Kiara said.

"I bet, Naboo gets to see the birth of two amazing children." Anna said.

Kiara smiled, twirling her finger little Leia's hand.

"You think I'll be a good mother?" Kiara asked.

"Of course!" Anna assured her.

Suddenly Leia started to cry, Kiara was ripped from her thoughts, realizing it was time to find out.

"It's okay sweetie!" Kiara whispered, rocking her child.

Luke started crying.

"Don't cry, I'll always protect you. Don't cry, don't make the world stop. " Kiara sang, the twins began to calm down, "No one can balance it all, but I will help you balance yours,"

Anakin walked in, hearing his wife's voice seemed to make the world disappear to him.

"This world is fading, does that mean our love has to too. You make me happy, and I'll continue to love you…always" Kiara stopped when she realized both babies were fast asleep.

Anakin walked over to her, kissed her and said-

"I always knew you would make an amazing mom,"

Kiara smiled, and relaxed.

Xox

Kiara was allowed to go home now; both her and Anakin were both relieved, and a bit frightened at the same time. Anakin and Kiara held their children as they stepped onto the cruiser with Obi-wan and Anna, ready to fly back to Corusaunt. Anakin handed little Luke to Kiara before going to start the plane.

"You wana know when I first suspected you and Anakin were married?" Anna asked Kiara as they sat down.

Kiara cocked her eyebrow, and said, "When?"

"When you came back from that first solo mission, you had this massive grin for weeks, like the one I had when Obi-wan and I got married." She told Kiara.

"I also know when Obi-wan finally figured it out," Anna said.

"I'm guessing when he came to the apartment to find me and not the Anakin he expected, when he asked me where I lived, and I told him I lived with you?" Kiara asked while she handed Leia to Anna.

"Well, it was rather obvious when Anakin practically jumped like ten feet that time he found out you were on you first jedi knight mission, leading a battalion, all on your own, nobody else, it also didn't help when he later found out disappeared for a hour or two looking for the separatist hideout." Anna said, rocking Leia in her arms, "but yeah, don't know why you two didn't catch on to us,"

"May I say one thing; I had to sneak there without getting detected, so bringing an entire army of clones would be a bit dumb." Kiara said, defending herself.

Xox

Kiara and Anakin walked through the halls of the jedi temple. Many were staring at them, mostly because they were both holding two small infants in their arms. Leia was in a small lavender dress while Luke was in a blue outfit. Kiara herself was in a dark green kimono with a black obi with silver embroidery, her hair was down. Anakin was clad in his normal jedi clouthing.

"You ready for this?" Anakin asked.

"Positive," Kiara replied.

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked.

Kiara nodded, and they entered the jedi council room.

"Young Skywalker, young Ky Lynn, come to a discussion, we have. You both may stay jedi if that is your will," Yoda said.

Kiara looked shocked, Anakin was truly happy. When he looked at Kiara though, he knew she wasn't quite sure what to think. Yoda looked at them curios, Obi-wan grinned wildly. Anakin slipped his free hand into Kiara's.

"Your children to have the option, we wish, though their training, up to you, will be" Obi-wan told them.

"Thank you Master Yoda, I would like to raise my children, with my jedi duty, if something like the clone wars happened again, then I will fight by your side, if you need me, that I will be at your side. " she told them.

"We both wish to serve as a jedi still," Anakin said.

"Agree on this, do both of you?" Yoda asked.

Kiara and Anakin looked at each other, smiling, then at the council, and nodded.

Xox

The two walked out of the room, to be greeted by Anna. Anakin handed Luke to Anna, to Kiara he said-

"I don't feel good, I'm gonna head home early. You and Obi-wan and Anna and the twins go to lunch without me."

Kiara kissed him sweetly, Leia giggling. As Anakin left, both Luke and Leia reached out for his direction.

"He's been getting sick a lot lately," Anna stated concerned.

Kiara's grin disappeared at the statement.

"I know, I think he's depressed, not that he doesn't have any reason to be," Kiara said, looking down.

"What did the council say?" Anna asked, since they were still in session.

"We are both allowed to remain jedi, and the children will always have the option of becoming jedi," Kiara said.

Anna jumped up and down happily.

"What did you choose?" Anna asked.

"I want to raise my children, but I will still be a part of the jedi, always." Kiara told him.

Anna smiled, nodding, knowing Kiara would be happy this way.

"I think I'm gonna head home, tell Obi-wan that I'm sorry we had to cancel, I'm just so worried about Anakin," Kiara said.

"He'll understand, you go ahead," Anna told her.

"Ok, bye," Kiara said with a small hug to her best friend.

Anna handed Luke to Kiara. Kiara turned and left.

Xox

Kiara walked in the apartment, twins in hand. It had taken her a while since she had to wait for a shuttle, which had been delayed by a small accident.

"Anakin, I'm back, are you okay?" Kiara said, calling for her loving husband.

No answer, Kiara walked to the living room where they had set up a playpen and placed the twins in. Kiara walk down the hall to the bedroom to find Anakin was asleep. Setting her coat on the bed, she walked to Anakin, he was sleeping soundly.

"Anakin" she said softly.

He began to stir.

"Anakin, you feeling better?" she asked in a whispering tone.

"No, not really, why didn't you go to lunch with Obi-wan and Anna?" he asked.

"I was worried, you haven't been feeling well lately," she said.

"Yeah, I'm just going to sleep. Please, go eat dinner with the others, I'll be fine," he said to her.

Kiara looked into his eyes, hers full of worry. Finally, giving in, she said-

"Fine, you feel better, ok."

Kissing him, she left, and went to play with the twins.

Xox

Kiara, Luke, and Leia were at Obi-wan and Anna's apartment, Obi-wan played with the babies, while Kiara and Anna were cooking in the kitchen.

"So, what's the name of this again?" Anna asked.

"Rat," Kiara said simply.

"Rat?" Anna asked, now making a face.

"It's not actually rat, it's a popular dish from Naboo. A marinated beef, sautéed with green onions, white onions, carrots, peels of cucumbers, chestnuts, celery, and topped with beef, served with rice." Kiara said.

"Then why do you call it Rat?" Anna asked.

"Well, it was the first dish I made, while I lived with Queen Amidala, and I got to serve it to the guests from Corusaunt who were, to put it simply, rather snooty, and they picked at their food, and asked me 'Young lady, what is this that you have made?' so I told them 'Rat!' and they were shocked, but Queen Amidala knew otherwise and ate it happily, praising me, so the guests ate it, with a funny look!" Kiara told her friend, laughing at the last part.

"What's this soup?" Anna asked.

"Egg Flowers soup," Kiara told her.

"Smells great," Anna replied.

"I am making plenty, so you don't have to cook tomorrow." Kiara said, emphasizing the plenty.

"So Anakin insisted you eat here tonight?" Anna asked, getting the subject where she wanted it.

"Yeah, it took a lot of will not to stay, I'm so worried," Kiara said, turning her attention to her pan.

It was a minute or two before either said anything.

"I think this is done," Kiara said.

She turned the stove to low and walked over to her rice.

"It's ready to be drained!" Kiara declared

Kiara served the three plates and walked into the small dining room.

"Obi-wan, dinners ready," Anna said.

Xox

Kiara came home, each twin in hand. She walked to guest bedroom which they had turned into a nursery till they moved. Kiara changed Luke and Leia and walked to the bedroom that her and Anakin shared. She quietly got dressed for bed and crawled in.

"Anakin?" Kiara whispered.

He opened his eyes lazily.

"You feeling better?" she asked

"A little," he said sleepily.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My stomach has been aching," he told her.

She closed her eyes, and felt Anakin wrap her arms around her waist.

Xox-Kiara's POV-xox

'_hmm…so peaceful, so quiet. Wonder if Anakin has noticed_," I thought.

The glow of the sun shone through the curtains. Rolling over, I noticed Anakin wasn't there. I got up and walked out of the room, only to find he was on the balcony, enjoying the warmth of the sun. I looked over at the playpen. Luke was asleep while Leia played with her teddy-bear, one of her biggest fascinations. I walked into the kitchen and made some eggs, blueberry battercakes, bacon, and banana bread. I started the coffee and the tea. After a while, I was finished, I put some food on the two plates and walked over to Anakin, who was still on the balcony. Before I could even get out the door, he turned his head, smiling.

"Have I told you that I love your cooking?" he asked.

"Only every time I make banana bread," I said, walking over, and sitting down next to him.

He smiled, and kissed me on the tip of my nose and took a plate.

"Well it's true," he said quietly.

"You wana go to Naboo today, look at some houses? I picked out a area, near the gardens, close to the beaches, there's even a park with a beautiful pond close by, there are a few houses for sale in that area," I told him.

"I think that sounds like a great place to move to, we could go today, just us, Anna wants to watch them," he said, pointing behind him towards the twins.

As if on cue, Leia giggled and Luke yawned. Smiling I looked back at Anakin, and kissed him, taking a bite of his banana bread while I did so.

"You're right, this is good," I said, eating the bite I had stolen.

Anakin smiled, and stole the rest of my batter cakes.

"Wow, that great Anakin Skywalker steals food from his wife, I can see the headlines 'Hero with nor fear in fear of losing breakfast' that would make the front page," I joked.

Anakin returned them and kissed me.

"You can keep them, I'm full," I said, handing him my plate of leftover food, and left to get dressed.

Xox

I walked in to see Anakin playing with Luke and Leia.

"You guys are amazing, you saved me, you and your mom saved me from the evil" he whispered to them.

I paused for a moment.

"Oh, hey, you ready to go? Anna's almost here," I said.

I heard a knock at the door. Reaching out with the force, I was sure it was Anna and Obi-wan.

"Correction, Anna _and_ Obi-wan _are_ here," I said.

I opened the door. Anna, who was in her favorite dress, a soft blue strapless dress that reached to her knees, and a simple white sweater over it. I hugged her, and she went straight to the twins, holding them in her arms. Obi-wan however, walked to Anakin and talked to him for a minute or two, but I felt myself daze out for a moment. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor.

"Kiara? Kiara!" I heard Anakin scream.

I felt like all the energy I had moments ago had suddenly left me.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"You fell, did you feel lightheaded all of a sudden?" Anakin asked.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked.

"You fainted, you feeling alright?" he asked as I tried to stand up.

"Yeah, I think I just didn't have enough sleep," Kiara told him.

xox

Okay, I played nice, and I gave you two chappies, and I didn't make you wait monthes for them so I want 2 reviews for each chapter!

So…. REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…

*breaths in a deep breath*

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Kioshie: hey yawls! Make sure you review; I need to know you actually exist, or I end up thinking it's bad and stop writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Claimer: I own Kiara Ky Lynn and Anna Lynn!

Xox-Anakin's POV-xox

Driving through hyperspace wasn't interesting, but it was kind of hypnotizing. Kiara was asleep; her soft curls framed her face, one falling between her eyes, twisting off at her nose. Her lips were a soft pink against her pale skin. Her eyes began to flutter, opening slowly; she rose, stretching a cat-like stretch.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired," she replied, her voice sleepy.

"By the sound of your voice, I'm thinking you'll be to sleepy to remember this conversation, but, I think we should move my mom to Naboo with us, to help us with the kids, I'm sure she'd love to get to know you more too," I told her.

No response. Turning my head, I realized she was asleep again. I focused on the monitors.

Xox- Kiara's POV-xox

"Kiara… Angel, wake up," Anakin said softly.

Sunlight from some unknown source swept across my face. I looked around, we were in the Naboo Castle Hanger. Anakin ran his hand over my shoulder softly. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes. Anakin leaned in and kissed me tenderly, the touch of his lips warmed mine

"Why are we at Naboo?" I asked, forgetting we were there to look at houses to raise Luke and Leia.

Anakin laughed, "I told you that you were so tired you wouldn't remember much."

I came to me, "Oh yeah, we came here to look for a place to live!"

"Yep, but you need to talk to Senator Amidala, she wants to see the twins soon," Anakin told me.

"Wait, Padame is here?" I asked, excited. She was like my sister, just as Anna was.

"Yeah, she's on vacation," Anakin told me.

I cocked my eyebrow as I said, "And you know this how?"

"I arranged for you to have lunch with her today, I thought it would be a nice surprise, now we better get out of here," he told me, getting up.

"You're so wonderful," I said, raising and hugging him.

Hugging me back he rested his chin on my head, we parted, then a kiss, sweet as sugar, came on my lips, only from him. Getting out, I saw the hanger, it was just as I remembered it. Pilots running this way and that, high officials leaving and entering into private space crusiers, guards watching to make sure nobody was asking for trouble, it was all the same.

"Memories?" Anakin whispered into my ear.

"Not really, it just hasn't changed much since I left it to become a jedi," I told him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and led me out. Passing through the beautiful hallways, painted in blues and greens, painting hung presenting the enchanting oceans, though not quite as enchanting as the real thing. We walked out where a small speeder bike was parked. The sun bounced off it's shiney blue paint, a preferred color only on Naboo.

"Really!" I asked, excited.

"Yep, now come on, let's get going," he said, getting on.

Hopping on behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist. Starting it up, he sped off.

"Anakin, they have a low speed limit here," I warned.

Slowing down, he said to me, "Well that's not much fun."

"That's only in the cities, in the forest and country side we could go as fast as we want." I told him.

"The speeder couldn't go as fast as I wanted," he replied.

I laughed. The light turned a bright red, forcing Anakin to come to a stop.

"I don't think I like speed laws this low," he told me.

"Are you saying you want to raise the twins in Corusaunt?" I asked.

"No, Luke would go racing before he could walk then," he said jokingly.

"Yeah, he does seem a lot like you," I said, thinking about the kind of person he would turn out to be.

"Leia would be right beside him too, she begs for the adventure, you can see it in her eyes," Anakin said.

The light turned a subtle blue-green. Anakin started speeding up past the people beside us.

"You're gonna get us pulled over," I told him.

"Well, they can't give the Hero With No Fear a ticket." Anakin said cocky.

"Oh yes they will, Naboo doesn't care for the wars, or it's leaders." I told him.

"Even if I saved their lives over ten years ago?" Anakin asked.

Xox-flashback-Kiara's POV-xox

It was the middle of the battle at Naboo, the Gungun Grand Army had distracted the droid army, and now we were trying to make our way to the Naboo Castle unseen.

"Hurry up," one guard said as we started to sprint to the Hanger.

Obi-wan and Qui-gon destroyed a few of the droids in our way. Dashing behind them, we avoided lasers sent by droids. One barely missed me.

"You two go hide somewhere, quick!" Qui-gon warned.

Anakin looked at me.

"You wana hide in the space craft?" he asked me.

"What are we waiting for?" I said racing off.

Doging lasers was one thing, but doing it while your climb up a ladder was another. We squeezed into the one seat.

"I don't think this was made for two people." I said.

Anakin elbowed to get comfy. He looked at me concerned if he had disturbed my comfort, he hadn't, but I was plenty curious about what to do now.

"Oh, hey R2!" Anakin said happily, looking up.

I looked up to see R2's dome head poking out.

"Now what?" I asked looking back at Anakin.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging.

"My guess is that Vice Roy is in the throne room," I heard Queen Amidala say.

"Red group, blue group, everybody this way!" Panaka shouted to the others.

"Hey" Anakin shouted standing up, "What about us?"

"You and Kiara stay where you are, you'll be safe," Qui-gon told him.

I stood up, my curls dancing in the corner of my eyes.

"But what-" Qui-gon interrupted me.

"Stay in the cockpit!"

Sitting down, we both crossed our arms, pouting, then looked at each other and laughed. The sound of lasers brought us back to focus.

"We got to help them," I said.

"We could fight them too," Anakin suggested.

"How?" I asked, "We can't leave the cockpit, angering a jedi would be a stupid idea if we survived,"

Anakin looked for something on the lit controls.

"What are you thinking," I asked, a devious smile crossing my face

R2 whistled and beeped, I turned my eyes to one of the monitors, displaying what he had said in algorithmic basic.

"I know, I'm trying to look for the switch R2!" Anakin retorted.

He pushed a button and the space fighter began to move forward.

"Oops! Wrong one," he said panicking.

"Ya' think?" I asked sarcastically, sitting back letting him do whatever he was trying to do.

"Maybe this one!" he said, pulling down on a trigger.

The cockpit closed, but we were still going forward.

"Nope, wait, here it is!" he declared.

He wrapped his hand around one of handles used to control the guns, and began to shoot the droids.

"Yes!" I shouted happily.

"ehh, it's on automatic pilot!" Anakin shouted.

"So where are we going?!" I asked, a little scared.

The fighter soared upward. R2 beeped again.

"I'm trying to override it!" he said.

He pulled on a helmet and handed one to me.

"You'd think that if it's a one person fighter it'd only come with one helmet," I stated, my sarcasm coming into full play.

I pulled the helmet on, and we flew higher up. Clouds parted for us, and if they didn't, we went straight through. Eventually we came into outer space another battle going on just ahead.

"Look! That's where the autopilot's taking us!" Anakin said, pointing.

We flew off at faster speeds to the battle. Before we knew it we were avoiding lasers from the enemy ship.

"This is intense!" Anakin shouted.

"R2, get us off the autopilot, we're gonna end up dead!" I shouted.

R2 whistled and beeped again. The red screens turned to blue.

"You did it R2!" Anakin shouted.

"Now, time to kick some trade federation butt!" I shouted.

"Left!" Anakin shouted, turning us to the left.

R2 retorted a rather annoyed response to Anakin's attempt to pilot the fighter.

"Go back? Why?" Anakin asked.

"You know, he told us to stay in the cockpit," I said, devious.

"Exactly!" Anakin agreed

"Right hand left hand?" I asked.

Anakin nodded, knowing what I meant. I took hold of the controls for the guns, Anakin continued directing the fighter.

"Spinning, that's a good trick!"Anakin said.

"Do it!" I told him.

Twisting his wrist, he send us spinning like he planned, though it came with a minor consequence, we hit our heads on each other. R2 beeped, and booped a response to our disobedience.

"We know we're in trouble R2!" Anakin said.

"Just hang on!" I told him.

"Now what?" Anakin asked me.

"How should I know? You're the pilot here!" I told him.

Enemies' fighters began shooting at us, I aimed a gun to hit one of them.

"Got em'!" I shouted happily

Angry, another fighter began to shoot at us. R2 cried out.

"Were you hurt R2?" we asked at the same time.

We started spinning faster and faster. Coming into the hanger, Anakin tried to avoid the docked ship in front, R2 whistled a suggestion.

"I'm trying to stop! I'm trying!" Anakin shouted, panicking.

Skidding to a stop, we jerked forward.

"That was fun, wana do it again?" I asked jokingly, a smile on my face.

Anakin smirked, and said, "Everything is overheated," he looked at the droids, which started to approach us.

"That's not good" I said calmly.

Anakin began flipping switches, and pressing buttons. Suddenly the red lights began to blink, then, turning off, the set next to it turned green.

"Yes, we have power!" Anakin said, rather relieved.

"Shields up," I said, clearing us to get our butts out of there.

"Take this!" Anakin shouted out to the droids, who were now content on shooting us.

He took the controls for the guns and shot at the droids, causing them to drop like flies.

"And this!" I said, taking them back.

Two blue bolts of energy missed the droids, but hit the main reactor of the droid controls. It began to fall apart as a cloud of red fire and gas formed.

"Oops!" Anakin said, I in full agreement, "Let's get outta here!"

Nodding, I watched as he took the controls, and began to accelerate. Looking behind I found out that a droid, who had stupidly been behind us, melted. Turning my head, Anakin picked up speed, knocking yet another droid down. I heard explosions from all around, sound waves penetrating the thick, altered glass. We continued to pick up speed, avoiding the explosions from around us.

"Now this, is podracing!" Anakin declared.

R2 whistled in agreement, I nodded, preparing to shoot any enemy fighters. A blast from behind shook us, but it only made it twice as fun.

"Wahoo!" Anakin yelped.

Coming out, the space station continued to blow up from the inside, the rest of us fighters coming out, shrieking and shouting in excitement over the accomplishment. With a large explosion, the droid control ship scattered in pieces, all drifting off slowly in defeat.

Xox

"No," I told him, "They will remember you, but, they won't be pleased if you gain a criminal record before citizenship."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to play it slow until I am a citizen," Anakin declared.

"You can be so cocky sometimes," I said, almost to myself, as I held on tighter.

The sun continued to shine to the west, signaling the early morning. The trees could only get greener- if that was possible- as we explored for our destination.

"I think we're lost," Anakin said.

"Wait," I sat up slightly straighter, though that was hard, he was at least 20 over the speed limit, "You never get lost,"

I tried to look at him, though I only got to see he incredible profile.

"Maybe, I do, you're just never around," Anakin said.

"I find it impossible that you could get lost," I said

"Don't normal wives think their husbands get lost all the time and need to stop to ask directions?" he asked,

I could sense him smirk, though it probably matched mine.

"There are two things wrong with that that theory, one, I'm not normal," He smirk probably grew, "two, in the thirteen years I have known you, you never got lost,"

"What about that time in the forest on Kirkzar back when we were padawans?" Anakn asked.

"We got separated from our master, and I got lost, you blindly followed me cuz' you didn't think fighting it would be smart," I told him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I was right though, wasn't I?" he asked.

"Actually, I would have gladly let you lead instead," I told him.

"How old were we again?" he asked.

"You were sixteen, I was fifteen," I replied.

Anakin began to slow down.

"Why are you slowing down?" I asked, seeing that there were no officers.

"We're here," Anakin said.

Hopping off, I pulled off my helet and said-with my finger pointed at him- "See, you never get lost!"

My voice had sounded hyper, which was odd, I had been so tired on the ride here. Getting up, he kissed me on my nose.

"Your faith in me makes me smile angel,"

I smiled, kissing him on his lips softly. Parting, I looked into his eyes, wondering how blue eyes could seem so warm. The sun was almost directly above us, just slightly to the left. It made his eyes all the more enchanting. Lifting my hand, I ran a finger through a light brown curl. Smiling he ran his hand along the back of my neck. We were mesmerized by each other. The sound of the realtor clearing her throat brought us back to everyone else' reality, turning, I saw that she was dressed in a rather bright shade of red, in a small business woman's outfit about two sizes too small. Why women did that was utterly baffling to me. Her hair was up in some high fancy hairstyle from some of the medieval Alderan times.

"I'm Liffine Standelle." She said, in a proper tone, her hand held out.

I approached her, shaking her hand. She eyed me over, disapprovingly, I think, and then she turned to Anakin, her face instantly brightened up.

"Yes, we talked on the phone, this is my wife, Kiara," he said, his hand reaching for mine.

Either he had picked up on the fact that she didn't like me, or the fact she liked him in a flirting way, or both. Liffine reached in all her strength for a fake smile, the kind only other women pick up on, well, Anakin seemed to pick up on it, his mood quickly went from loving to irritated.

"Well then, let's go in and see the house," she said, her voice tainted with frustration.

Leading us up the steps, she opened the door, for Anakin I assume. Anakin gestured for me to enter first, obviously to get his point to her without being rude. We walked in, the foyer was small, but simple, it led straight into the living room. It was a soft sunny yellow, with a painted white ceiling. The furniture ranged in yellows, golds, and dull brick reds, the kind you see on Alderan, not Naboo.

"Now, this isn't your average Naboo home, the color scheme is different, but, quite exquisite, don't you think?" she asked Anakin.

"Well, this is my home planet, and I do tend to prefer blues and greens," I said, politely.

Her thin, perfect smile almost vanished, the frown threatened to show. Neither Anakin, nor I, were to happy with the way she treated me, that much was certain.

"I agree with her, this reminds me too much of my home planet, which I don't particularly like," Anakin said.

The hand that held mine let go, and wrapped itself around my waist lovingly. Oh, I wish she wouldn't act like this. Liffine seemed pleased that Anakin would be willing to allow her even the slightest information about his past.

"Well, if green and blue is what you like, let me show you this room," she said, walking to the lonely door on our right. The room had green walls with small leaf imprints. I looked up to see a blue sky with fluffy white clouds on the ceiling. It was really small, but it was exceptionally stunning.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

Anakin smiled, he walked to the door which led to the refresher.

"This is," he paused, trying to think of how to put it, "small,"

It had a light powder blue paint, there was only a small sink with rather limited counter space, and a toilet. No shower, no tub, I was surprised there was even a mirror and window.

"I know, but you could remodel, and make the bedroom and bathroom bigger," she said.

The entire room seemed to get smaller and smaller. I walked out of the bedroom, and back into the living room. The woman followed, Anakin behind her. I began to hyperventilate. Anakin was at my side in a flash.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The room… it got smaller…" I said between breaths.

"She just claustrophobic," Liffine said, placing her hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin wasn't in the mood to tolerate it anymore, he also knew arguing with her wouldn't help. He simply shook her off.

"Please, get something to help," he commanded her.

I felt him use the force to ease me. I began to calm, sitting down against the far wall.

"This was a bad idea," Anakin said.

"No… I'm doing better… just had a little whatever she called it," I had honestly forgotten what she had said, though I never did really listen to people like her when I was little, and that was something I found easy to not work on.

"Claustrophobic, yeah, I think maybe, we should call it a day, this house is obviously too small, if it'll make you feel this way, it's a downright bad idea." Anakin said

I nodded in agreement, too tired to say anything. I hate these waves of tiredness! Liffine walked in again, her high heels magically making a noise with each step on the carpet. She obviously wanted to make her presence evident,

"Is she feeling better?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better," I told her.

"Would you like to continue the tour?" she asked.

Anakin and I looked at her like she was nuts. Maybe she was, but either way, there was no way we would continue the tour, or have her as our realtor.

"No, we don't," Anakin snapped, placing emphasis on the 'we' part.

"well, would you like to see another house?" she asked.

"No thank you," I said.

She seemed unsatisfied, she looked at Anakin, who was currently knelt down beside me. Anakin was gazing into my eyes, unaware of her inability to give up.

"Would you like to try tomorrow?" she asked.

"No, we are fine!" I told her.

She was relentless.

"Shall we reschedule?" she asked.

"No, we won't, you seem to only take my word seriously, you have dismissed and disrespected my wife, who I love dearly, though you won't get it through that stupid hairstyle our yours," he said, getting up, fully aggravated.

She looked taken aback. He helped me out and we walked out. As we started up the speed bike, she ran out, her hair down now.

"I'm sorry, can you give me another chance?" she begged.

Anakin didn't seem mad, maybe annoyed, but now he was getting hard to read.

"Fine," I said.

She looked eternally grateful, wonder how long that will last. Only because she had excepted my decision, did he agree.

"I'll contact you to reschudual, we promised an old friend that we would meet her for lunch," he said.

She smiled as we rode off.

"You kindness can be a little annoying you know," Anakin told me.

"I just wanted to see if she would try to get you to like her any further." I told him.

"You found that funny?" Anakin asked, apparently surprised.

"Not until she let her stupid hair down, cuz' you said it looked stupid," I said.

"Well it did," Anakin said, justifying himself.

"Oh no, I agree with you, but, she was either only trying to get you to fall for her, good luck, or she is incredibly insecure." I stated.

"Maybe both," Anakin said.

"So, where are we eating?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to enjoy," he answered.

"Yay! I love sushi," I said.

"You're too good at this," Anakin commented.

"You're a bit predictable when it comes to secrets," I told him.

Xox

Corusaunt looked prettiest at night, when all the lights were on, when the city was most active. Anakin had landed us softly on the landing pad, just outside the apartment. Padame got up in an instant, she rushed out to see the twins, who Obi-wan and Anna were holding. I walked out with Anakin next to me. Padame was currently holding both twins, chatting with Anna, Obi-wan walked up to us.

"Find a place?" he asked.

"Nope," I said flatly.

"It couldn't have been that bad, could it" he asked.

"Well, I guess the realtor flirting with me, dismissing what Kiara said, and Kiara getting claustrophobic and hyperventilating wasn't that bad" Anakin said sarcastically.

"Oh, you aren't going to let her still find you a house, are you?" he asked me.

"Well, here's the thing," I started.

"She likes torturing people who annoy her, so yes, we are going to keep her," Anakin told him.

"Sounds more like you Anakin," he commented.

"Yeah, I guess he's wearing off on me," I said.

Anakin smirked, Obi-wan sighed, and I walked over to Padame and Anna.

"They're so cute!" Padame said, fondling over Luke.

"Are you all going to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure, what are you making?" Anna asked.

"Shrimp's Pasta with garlic bread, and Naboo's famous salad," I told them.

Xox

Okikaykiys! I'm done here, now get those fingers a typing and send me feedback/review. They are very important to me, and I will kill a character of turn them over to the dark side if you don't review regularly. Oh and don't think I don't know that there are TONS of you, I look to see all the hits I get every day, and how many different signatures there are, so, I want LOTS of review! Or Anakin flirts with the realtor lady! oh and I gave you two chapters at a time, so I want 2 reviews from each!


	6. Chapter 6

Kioshie: good morning yall! Okay, it's kinda in-between afternoon and evening, but that's beside the point. Oh with the story, now, I still need reviews, and I will do almost anything for them. I may even end up having Anakin turn to the dark side of the force! So think about that, and while you review, think of ways to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (dang the George Lucas for making Anakin go to the dark side!)

Claimer: I own Kiara and Anna! (mine! Actually, Anna isn't quite mine, I'm lucky my sister let me put her in here anyways, she doesn't even know you, she would never let you use her for your story characters!)

Xox-Kiara's POV-xox

The sun entered through the window of the kitchen, Anakin was playing with Luke-Leia asleep in his arms-in the living room. The twins were so different, but Luke was definitely like Anakin, while Anakin and I were on Naboo yesterday, he had used a couple of blocks to build the jedi temple. We had to go and help rebuild it, after all the damage it had received not too long ago, but helping them was fun, we joked more than we had in year, now that the war was over, and the court systems were dealing with Palpatine, but he was certain to receive a death sentence, if not, 25-life. The sound of the tea pot whistling tore me from my peaceful recollection of how lucky I am. Pouring a cup of tea, I began to drink the hot liquid, allowing it to send sweet sensations to my tong. Luke's giggle brought a smile to my face. Walking over, I set the cup down, and sat on the green couch. So soft, it made my body relax, if that was still possible. Leia began to wake, squealing, she began to play with her brother. Anakin handed her to me, while the two played with each other in out laps.

"I've been thinking," I said.

"Oh no," Anakin joked.

I laughed, then looking into his big blue eyes.

"We could raise them here, with Anna, and Padame, and we could move your mom here," I said

"So you do remember!" Anakin declared.

"Remember what?" I had no idea about what he was talking about.

"When we were on our way to Naboo yesterday, I said we could move my mom with us, since Lars died last year, she has been thinking of moving, but can't bring herself to leave Owen, who by the way, is marrying Beru," Anakin informed me.

"That's wonderful! Well not the Lars dying part, but the marriage, they are so great together, and your mom coming here, that would be great," I said.

"You're talking fast again, what's on your mind?" he asked, looking into my eyes with that concerned stare of his that made every girl melt.

"Nothing," I said.

"You only talk that fast when something serious is on your mind," Anakin stated. He was right, and I hated that I did that, even when I didn't think there was something on my mind, there ended up being _something_.

I felt my mind searching me, like I always did, Anakin was still giving me the look, and Luke was catching on now.

"You know, he does everything you do," I told Anakin, my finger pointed to Luke.

"Yeah, he picks up things quickly, like when you're trying to change the subject," Anakin said, adding his signature sarcasm at the end. Luke cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Now that he had to get from you," I exclaimed, my smile growing.

"could be from you," Anakin suggested.

I cocked my eyebrow.

"See, look, right there," he said.

I had to be careful, or he would catch on that I was really was trying to change the subject. Leia giggled, maybe she knew.

"I think our kids are going to grow up to be too much like us," I said.

"Oh no, Leia sleeps too much to be just like you," Anakin said.

I heard a knock at the door. I knew what Anakin was doing, but only because I did it all the time. With the wave of my hand, I opened the door. Obi-wan walked in, then eyed Anakin.

"What do I tell you about using the force to do everyday things?" Obi-wan asked.

"Master, it was actually Kiara," Anakin said.

"You have never been able to lie to me Anakin," Obi-wan stated.

That wasn't true, we had lied about our marriage for so long, and Anakin had told the truth.

"Actually, Anakin was covering for Luke and Leia, they did it," I joked.

"Kiara, your humor never ends, does it?" he asked, hoping it did some days.

"Nope, not even in the face of danger," I said, smiling.

Obi-wan used the force to close the door, and began to walk in further.

"Don't be a bad example Obi-wan" I said

Obi-wan gave me a look that told me what I already knew; he wasn't particularly in the mood, and that he wasn't relatively sure what I meant.

"The door, you used the force to close it, right after you said doing that was bad," I teased.

Obi-wan kept giving me his look.

"Go open it, and then close it," I said.

"Punishment?" Anakin asked.

I laughed, Obi-wan however frowned, and did as I had said. I wonder is Anna did this kind of thing to him.

"You're as bad as Anna," Obi-wan muttered, complainingly.

That answered my question, Anna tormented him too. I took another sip from my tea, and got up, Leia still in my arms. Anakin stood up, Luke in his arms.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready when you are" Obi-wan said.

"Well that's a big dink-a-cwink, cuz' we're ready," I said, my joking

(a/n: haha! I love NCIS! Ziva RULZ!)

"Oh, you're funny," Obi-wan said, sarcasm slipping with his words.

"Words hurt Obi-wan," I said, fake hurt in my voice.

"You two are impossible," Anakin said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Not you, though you two are impossible too, I was talking about Luke and Leia, they're having a foot fight," Anakin told us.

Obi-wan smirked.

"They're like you when you were young," Obi-wan stated.

As true as that could be, Luke and Leia had a far different relationship than Anakin and I had, which was a good thing, but Luke and Leia were like friends as well as siblings. Obi-wan sighed, knowing they would be a purl bundle of trouble. We left without another word. The fog Corusaunt often saw this time of year was greeting us now, which was odd, because we had sun shining through our kitchen window not too long ago.

Xox-Anakin's POV-xox

Obi-wan and I walked into the temporary dining hall, grabbed a tray each, and began picking out lunch.

"You going to get coffee?" I asked.

"I was thinking about it," Obi-wan commented, "Why, what'd you do to it?"

"Master, I'm hurt, and Kiara wouldn't let me anywhere near here, we all know I can't cook." I said.

"That doesn't make me feel better Anakin," Obi-wan said

"I just wanted to know, I'm too tired to mess with you," I said.

We both paid, and grabbed a coffee. Sitting down, I began to eat, my manners nowhere to be found. Obi-wan took a sip of the coffee. He face twist and turned.

"That's disgusting!" he exclaimed.

"Here, let me try," I took a sip of his coffee.

The strong taste pulled me out of my tired state, making my tong want to sing.

"Sweet! Kiara made the coffee!" I exclaimed.

"Here, have it." Obi-wan said.

"What, how can you not love her coffee?" I asked.

"Simple, it's far to strong for any normal human being, no wonder it taste the way it does, she goes nowhere near it!" Obi-wan complained.

I looked up to see Kiara standing behind Obi-wan.

"How can you drink it?!" Obi-wan asked.

"urm… ixna on the offeeca," I told him.

Obi-wan kept going on, Kiara ran off.

"No look what you did" I said, pointing my hand at my now retreating wife.

"What?" Obi-wan asked, looking behind.

"She heard what you said, and it wasn't nice" I told him, matter-of-factly.

"Oops," he said

I got up and ran to Kiara, who was in the hallway, crying. Sitting beside her, I wrapped my arms around her, she cried on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Obi-wan just isn't a fan of good coffee." I told her.

"Only you like it," she stated, "Nobody has touched it,"

"Well they're insane, I love your coffee," I told her, rubbing her shoulder.

"You don't normally cry cuz' someone didn't like something you made, what's really bugging you?" I asked.

She probably didn't know, because she just kept crying.

"Ani, Luke is missing, Palpatine escaped yesterday, from prison, I came to tell you, and I just got so scared," she said.

"what!" I shouted.

She sobbed more, bad move, really bad move.

"Anna's looking for him, but, I don't know what to think!" she said, tears beginning to dry.

The doors began to open, Obi-wan walking in. He knelt down to Kiara, and said-

"I didn't mean it Kiara, I'm sorry,"

"It's not that," I told him.

Kiara cried more. Obi-wan's face was full of concern.

"Where's Leia?" I asked her.

"Anna took her to Yoda," she said.

"What's going on?" Obi-wan asked, now on his knees.

"Luke is missing, and Palpatine escaped yesterday, Kiara's worried that Palpatine took him" I told him.

"Oh no, I'll go look for him, I'm very sorry Kiara," he said, leaving.

I hugged her tightly, she buried her hand in my hair, like she had always done.

Xox

Kays, if yaw's likes me, please leaves me a review! REVIEW!!!! I have the chapter in perfect possition to go bad (not to Luke though! I'm not THAT evil)


	7. Chapter 7

Kioshie: heys, soo… I was gonna work on my confessions story, which was half finished last night, but… it didn't get saved, and I'm currently too depressed to think about it right now, so I'm writing for yalls

Xox-Anakin's POV-xox

"It's okay Kiara, I'm sure Luke just crawled off somewhere, or another jedi found him, and forgot who he was, and went to take him to the nursery where they keep the younglings." I said, trying to assure her, but first I had to assure myself.

I knew this a marking of Palpatine, he never really cared for Kiara, and she had never cared for him. She said he had other things on his mind than humanity, and it wasn't politics. Even then, Luke had a strong connection with the force, and Leia hadn't disappeared, so it had to be him. I just knew it, but I couldn't help but want to comfort Kiara, seeing her cry was horrible.

"you know, this is the marking of Sidius," she said

She was sooner to accept his sith status than I was. She stood up in a flash, startling me. I looked at her, she was in her jedi robes, a light green half kimono that barley reached her knees-a dark green obi- over black pants. I looked at her, her eyes were clouded with the depression of not knowing where Luke was, but it was easy to see the clear determination.

"You're going after him?" I asked

"Not me, us, Luke is our son, we have to protect him from the evil," she said

She had a point, one you could never top-though her determination would never let you. Getting up, I stared into her eyes, behind everything, there was so much sadness and fear, it was scary.

"Don't be afraid, I guarantee you we'll find Luke," I assured her.

Xox

Luke cried, sobbing, he knew he was in trouble, that his mom and dad were nowhere near. A pale evil had rubbed on his head.

"Yes young one, I can feel your fear, use it, your path to the dark side is evident, and it makes me feel alive!" he said

Luke cried more, trying to free himself from the evil around him. The world was dark to him, nothing to be seen.

"Your father, strong with the dark side he was, but you, the son of two jedi, stronger" he twisted voice bringing fear.

Even now, so young, Luke knew the evil wanted him to think his parents were dead, but would not give in. Struggling further, he cried, not being heard by one being. Arms wrapped tighter on him.

Xox-Kiara's POV-xox

Anakin and I sat in the dining hall, thinking over about what to do; everyone was still looking for Luke. I had my head resting on my folded arms; Anakin balanced his forehead in his hands.

"Where in the universe is he?" Anakin muttered, rubbing his head.

"Dark," I muttered, I didn't know how I knew, but I did.

"Dark, wet," Anakin replied.

"Crying," I said, sad that he was, "scared"

"evil, FORCE!" Anakin said pounding his fist on the table. I sat up in an instant, startled. "We already know he's in evil, him crying makes sense, scared just comes with that,"

"Wet and dark? Something appropriate for a sith," I thought out loud.

"He could be taking Luke to Korriban, the planet where the sith run free, and there sith lords originated," I said, still think out loud.

"How long was Luke missing?" Anakin asked.

"about an hour," I said

"It'll take at least a day to get there," Anakin said.

"What are we waiting for!" I said, standing up.

"How would we know it's really Korriban? For all we know it could be Mustifar!" Anakin said

"It's Korriban. Sidius needs a permanent place to raise Luke to turn him to the dark side, the lair in Mustifar got destroyed, Naboo is too well populated, and Korriban is where the sith learned to use their power best, he would want Luke to observe the dark side from it's origins" I said

"So what are we waiting for!" Anakin said standing up.

"That's what I said," I said, knowing this was no time to be funny, even if I wasn't trying to.

Xox

"Keep crying young one, your fear makes me stronger!" Sidius said, his voice as painful as claws on chalkboard.

Luke looked up at him, helpless, then stopped crying in defiance.

"Determined you are, no worries," Darth Sidius said, setting Luke down in a sleeping unit inside the ship he was on.

"Sleep child," Sidius commanded.

If anything, Luke tried his desperately to keep his eyes open. Placing his hand on Luke's forehead, the sith lord used the force to bring him into a sleep.

"You will not defy me" Sidius commanded the sleeping child.

Xox-one day later-Kiara's POV-xox

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the possible thousandth time.

"Not yet, calm down," Anakin said, knowing that it was impossible.

"You've said that already" I stated

"And you've asked me if we were there yet already" he stated.

"I know, but can you blame me" I asked

"If I could I would scream that I would turn the ship around if you didn't stop" Anakin joked, trying to raise the mood.

"Not a time for jokes," I told him

A moment passed silent. I opened my mouth; Anakin cut me off before I could say anything.

"We're almost out of hyperspace,"

I nodded.

Xox-later-Kiara's POV still-xox

The ship landed with ease on the planet. As I made my way down the ramp, the blistering hot air welcomed me in an unfriendly manner. The air was moist, and seeing past five feet was near impossible because the trees covered the entire planet. Walking forward, I looked around, nothing to see. A hand wrapped itself around my shoulder.

"Hey Anakin, have you ever been here before?" I asked

"No," his voice came from the ship.

I turned around to find a sith, a small skinny creature about five feet tall hunched over. His skin was purple with blue patches, wrinkled with age. His eyes were big and yellow, which was how you could tell if they were male, female, or grantale. Yellow meant they were male.

"Humans!" It shouted his voice gravely and rusted. It jumped on me with quick speed.

Before I could think, Anakin ran up, pushing the sith off, though that caused me to lose my balance. Landing on my back, I looked up, Anakin standing over me.

"And I think if I have the option I'm never coming here again," he said, his hand held out for me.

The sith looked angrily at Anakin and ran off. I paused for a second, reaching out with the force, I could feel almost everything of the small planet, except one spot.

"I think I know where they are," I said

"How?" he asked, pulling his jedi robe off and placing it on my shoulders.

Taking his hand, I stood back up on my feet.

"I can feel almost the entire planet, almost, there is this one place where the force doesn't reach out," I said

"Can you feel Sidius around here?" he asked

"No, and with his energy source being so well released, I should, I also can't find Luke," I told him

"So maybe they're not on the planet," Anakin said, sighing, sitting on a rock.

"There is a part of the planet the force doesn't reach, perfect place to hid Luke from jedi," I said.

"Let's go," he said, still sad.

Hours passed, even if I could find about where the place was, there was still the problem of trees, not being able to see where you were going wasn't easy. Every now and again we came across a sith.

"We're not too far away," Anakin said.

"Yeah, but the knots in my stomach are going mad," I said, my hand on my abdomen.

"Yeah, mine too," he said, jumping over a tree root four times the size of any normal tree.

"This entire planet is over grown," I sad

"You telling me," he said, his sarcasm growing,

We kept walking, talking, until I ran into a massive tree. The impact caused me to fall backwards. I looked up; it was a dead tree, no leaves, hunched over. I reached out with the force one more. Nothing in front of me.

"I'm not sure that's a tree" I said, nervous.

Anakin walked around in while I got back on my feet. Walking where he had, I realized it was the entrance to a cave. A crying pierced through the thick air of the cave.

"Luke!" I said.

I ran in, Anakin followed, saying something I didn't quite catch. Before I knew it, the cave was completely dark, pitch-black. The air was suffocating, full of evil. I reached out with the force; I couldn't feel much, just a few inches of ground ahead.

"Anakin, this cave, it dampens force energy!" I shouted back, worry cut through my voice like a light saber.

A hand wrapped itself around mine, shudders of ice ran up my spine, I could barley tell it was Anakin's.

"Luke will be fine," he said.

"We're practically blind," I commented

"Like batsin?" he asked.

"No, they use sound to find their way around, we use the force, but we can't here" I told him

"Point," A voice said from in front of us.

It was easy to tell it belonged to Darth Sidius. A crying reached my ears again.

"Luke!" I screamed.

"I wouldn't go near him," Sidius threatened, "his path to the dark side is clear"

"That's not true!" I retorted.

"Such a cute child," he said, making my anger rise.

"Let him go!" I screamed.

"I wouldn't recommend that, you may not be able to tell, but Anakin can, there is a chasm in front of you my dear," he said

"Never call her that!" Anakin spat out.

"Is it true about the chasm?" I asked

"Yeah," Anakin said sadly.

I reached out with the force as much as I could, there was no ground a few feet away, behind it was evil and good, which meant that evil sith lord was holding Luke. Without thinking, I drew out my light saber, the purple light lit up the cave a little, but not much.

"I wouldn't do that" he commanded.

"You can't drop Luke, you want him as you apprentice," I said, hoping he found that true.

"Which is why I would hate to drop him because his mother was too stupid to take command!" he hissed.

"You snake!" I muttered.

"Complements get you nowhere" He said.

A scream came from Sidius this time. Luke giggled.

"Why you little brat!" he hissed.

Taking out my lightsaber I jumped over the chasm, and landed next to Sidius. In a moments stride, I held Luke in my right arm, and had my light saber in Darth Sidius's shoulder. His voice formed a laugh.

"You foolish child! You think destroying me will be that easy!" he demanded.

I withdrew my light saber and kicked him hard in the stomach, forcing him back. A thud came after that, but I wasn't sure it was Darth Sidius. Before I could say anything, something lifted me up, and moved me up on some raised platform. Luke fell out of my arms. Anakin cussed, but Luke giggled.

"Ever try that again and I'll make sure you have no arms!" Anakin shouted at the sith lord.

"Anakin, what's happening?!" I asked.

"This cave, it makes the dark side of the force stronger and the light side weaker" Anakin told me.

"Where is Luke?" I asked

"I have him" he told me. Suddenly the evil suffocating air became lighter."Where'd he go!"

"Anakin, what's happening?" I ask, scared.

"It's alright, Darth Sidius just disappeared, Luke is still here." He said.

I reached out with the force, I knew I was standing on some thin pillar, high above ground.

"Jump, I'll use the force" Anakin said.

"Aren't you powers weakened too?" I asked

"Jump" Anakin told me, "Trust me"

Jumping, I felt a lifting force on me, easing me to the ground. Arms wrapped around me, holding me tight. Maybe the hug was a little too tight.

"Anakin… air… it's becoming an issue" I told him.

The arms released, a thud came through to my ears. I realized I was holding Luke. My child slept in my arms silently.

"Anakin?" I asked.

"No, but I'll take good care of you" a voice said.

I thick, cold hand wrapped itself around my neck. It lifted me up; I wrapped my free hand around it, trying desperately to pry it off. It let go, but at a cost, I fell down the chasm, landing on some edge, Luke seemed unharmed, but my wrist was broken.

"You wench! For that, your husband will pay dearly!" he said.

My world went black.

Xox

Ohh! Dramatic! REVIEW! REVIEW and I update sooner!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, but I am looking forward to the next season of the clone wars, did anyone notice in the preview the Duchess stroked Obi-wan's beard, my sister was not pleased. I wasn't happy when Padame hugged that guy and made Anakin mad, I'm sorry, but he deserves to know whatever is happening. (anyone know when the season starts???)

Xox-Kiara's POV-xox

The murky pond of unconsciousness surrounded me, and although I fought it back will all my might, I seemed to keep failing. Frustration died the pond darker, making it that much harder to escape. It felt like I was drowning. I wasn't sure where I was, and the last thing I remember clearly was Darth Sidious's evil and cruel words.

"_For that, your husband will pay dearly!_" That voice was like steal nails on a chalkboard.

Was Anakin pay with his life? It was the only thing I thought of clearly. It was why I kept struggling to fight this unconscious state away. I wanted to save him, I couldn't lose him. I kept fighting my own dark fears of his death off, fighting to think of him alive, hoping desperately it would be enough to get me out to actually save him. The murky ponds surface became closer with each passing moment of struggle. Soft breathing made itself known in my ears as I got closer.

The world around me was darker than that awful pond. Pitch black. I felt a soft form in my arms, I clutched it close to my chest, knowing it was Luke. I sat up, feeling the electrifying shock of pain shoot up my arm from my wrist. I ignored my personal pain and pulled Anakin's jedi robe off and tied it into a sling so I could carry Luke. I placed it firmly around my torso and placed Luke in, securely wrapping him in the dark cloth. I stood up, keeping myself balanced with the nearby rock. I fingered the nearby wall for handholds, finding one in sight. Gripping it firmly, I searched for a foot hold, one being just above my left knee. I struggled to pull myself up, placing my entire arm on a rocky edge to keep myself balanced.

Climbing with a broken wrist proved itself truly difficult. As I raised my good arm high above my head, I felt the edge of what I'm sure was the edge of this chasm. I struggled up and pulled myself up onto the new stable ground. Now on my knees, I reached out and touched something soft. Anakin's hair?

"Anakin?" I whispered, scared and worried when I received no response.

I moved my hand to his shoulder to shake him awake when I felt something cold and sticky on my palm. I brought my hand to my face and allowed the smell to make itself known. Salt and rust? I knew the scent all to well after three years of the Clone Wars. Blood!

"Anakin!" I cried out worried.

I also noticed his shoulder was still rather warm, but the wound was very old. I took out my lightsaber to add some light so I could see the wound. The purple light lit the air around me for a few feet. Anakin was lying on his side, his back to me, his left arm stretched out forward, his right shoulder wounded and limp. The wound itself stretched from his shoulder down his side to his hip. I gasped, afraid this wound would be fatal. Using the force, I sent out as many healing waves of energy as I could manage. I tore off my obi, leaving just the sash to hold I together, and wrapped it around him securely. Standing up, I struggled to lift him, despite the fact he was ten inches taller than I was, and lift him over my shoulder. I carried him out of the cave and into the light of the dark swampy forest.

"Kiara!" A voice I recognized as Obi-wan's called out from a distance. "Kiara?" It repeated.

"Obi-wan! Help! Anakin's hurt!" I yelled out into the direction I had heard the voice. I rested Anakin on the ground and continued my healing waves now that my strength with the force was stronger.

"Kiara!" Obi-wan called out. I heard running steps of more than just Obi-wan. Maybe a battalion of Clones.

There were several call into the forest from the multiple clones as the search for me. Finally Obi-wan stepped out of a thick curtain of trees, followed by three clones, Cody, Hales, and Jeko.

"Anakin" Obi-wan breathed out. "How'd this happen?"

"We followed Sidious into this cave that dampens force energy, and we fought him a little, but he choked me at one point and threw me into this chasm with Luke before saying Anakin would pay dearly for my mistakes." I began to sob at this point. "I climbed out of the cave, but I saw Anakin was hurt, and I glad you're here!"

"Kiara, are you hurt at all?"

"I'm fine" I lied.

Obi-wan gave me this look but gave up. He turned to Anakin and removed my blood soaked obi to examine his wound.

"Oh my" he muttered. I felt the healing waves transfer from Obi-wan to Anakin, feeling some of them bounce off to me. I sent more healing waves, hoping Anakin would be okay after this.

xox

sorry it took so long to update, but I get less and less inspired when people don't review. So review and keep me a happy person, keep my being creative!!!

** RevieW**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars. *sigh* it kinda depressed me a little bit that I have no power to change how it actually happened in the movies…

Xox-Anakin's POV-xox

_We were on our first mission alone from our masters, together. Padame was sleeping silently in her bedroom, so we took a walk on the beach. The soft sand crunched under my feet as I walked beside her. She had been so silent, pondering something, it puzzled me. The moon left a soft and subtle glow on her creamy pale skin, giving me the urge to stroke her fragile cheek. She stopped abruptly and sat in the soft sand, holding her knees to her chest. I sat down beside her._

"_This is wrong" she muttered. I looked at her puzzlingly._

"_We're jedi, this is what we want, why are we jeopardizing this?" she asked._

"_I don't care, I would be a slave again if it meant I could love you" I told her._

_She turned to look at me, a tear falling from her eye. I tucked my hand under her chin and wiped it away with my thumb._

"_I would never allow that" she told me._

"_I know, but I would anyways" I told her._

_She stood up again, startling me a bit, but I followed. She turned to me._

"_I can't let you ruin your future for me. You were meant to be a jedi, you can't ruin that because of me." She said._

_I forgot who I was for a second and held her close to me. She didn't fight it, she wrapped her arms around me and hid her face in the crook of my neck. "I love you" she whispered._

"_I love you too" I told her._

I woke up to a bright light, the pain in my right side almost killing me. The last thing I remember was-

_I held Kiara in mid air with the force, using the dark side to keep it strong enough to keep her from falling into the chasm. I hated that I had to, but risking her life wasn't something I was about to do. I pulled her into my arms, transferring Luke into hers as I held her tightly, knowing full well that the evil sith would come back any minute now._

"_Anakin… air… it's becoming an issue" she choked out._

_I mentally kicked myself as I loosened my grip. At that second, a searing, burning ripped through my chest and I fell to the cold ground, not even given a chance to scream out in pain._

"_Anakin?" was all I heard of her worried voice._

I looked around and saw I was in a ship of some kind, in a medical bed. I looked and saw several machines were hooked up to me. About to protest, two arms wrapped around me. Warm, soft, loving arms, one of them covered in something hard. There was a blur of chocolate brown in the corner of my eye. Kiara? I wrapped my arm around her- for some reason, my right arm was restrained by something?

"Kiara, where am I?" I asked. She pulled back, dried tears on her soft face. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"A medical unit" she told me. Just then a medical droid strode in with a clipboard in hand.

"General Skywalker, how is your shoulder?" It asked in its flat tone.

"Sore" I said. "What happened exactly?"

"You sustained a wound to you right shoulder," the droid answered. I took that as a 'Sidious kicked you butt personally' Kiara seemed to notice how I saw it and said-

"He meant to kill you, we're lucky he didn't, I don't think I could on without you" her voice was so quiet, it was almost inaudible. I raised my arm enough to rub soft circles onto her back. I then noticed the plaster cast on her right wrist.

"You're hurt?" I asked concerned.

"And she refused treatment until she was sure you'd be okay" Obi-wan said as he walked in. Kiara looked annoyed at Obi-wan.

"Yes Obi-wan, let's worry him, good idea. Maybe now we can put some salt on his wound" Kiara said sarcastically.

I sat up fully no and eyed Obi-wan. "When did you get here?"

"Well, when we found evidence Sidious had stolen a ship, we went to tell you, but we found the ship, neither of you to be seen, so we went looking for you. We found Kiara in the woods, carrying both you and Luke despite her injury" Obi-wan told me.

"How's Luke?" I asked.

"He's fine. He had several checks, all looked good, he was just a little dehydrated, all fixed now" Obi-wan said. Kiara scowled protective of our son.

"We'll need to keep an eye on him, being near that much evil at such a young, impressionable age isn't good. This will make the dark side that much more tempting" she told me. I frowned.

"He'll be okay, we know what to look for, it'll be okay" she said, I nodded.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get him" Obi-wan said. As he left, Kiara turned to me.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked. I looked at her confused.

"Kiara, you did nothing" I told her.

"Sidious said you would pay for my mistake, what did I do?" she asked.

"Nothing, you're amazing, you saved me. With a broken wrist, and I'm bigger than you" I smiled, but her's didn't catch on.

We were silent for a few minutes, when Obi-wan came in, he handed Luke to me. I played with his little hands, Kiara cooed him as he gripped my finger in his strong little hand. Finally, when Obi-wan had gone to talk to Cody about finding Sidious, and Luke was asleep, I looked over to Kiara, who was quiet again.

"Please don't be sad" I whispered, pulling her closer to me. She looked at me and smiled.

"You weigh a ton Anakin" she joked. I smiled and kissed her. We were kissing for a bit of a while until there was a cough.

"We're about to land on Coruscaunt," Obi-wan said. I nodded and turned back to Kiara who's eyes now looked distant.

Xox

Okay…. Review please!!

PresS

ThiS

ButtoN

TO

RevieW

RighT

HerE

\/


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I no own Star Wars.

Xox-Anakin's POV-xox

The sunlight seeped in through the smoggy cover over Coruscaunt, and the blinds, leaving soft lines of warming yellow light across the bed. The soft hum of machines outside of the apartment was almost soothing after three days in bed. The soft and warm sheets were incredibly inviting after three days in that dreadful hospital. The soft sound of giggles carried from the living room as Kiara played with Luke and Leia, allowing me my sleep. I was currently on my stomach because it still hurt a good deal to sleep on my back. This was most likely why I had come to find it difficult to sleep. I only had two ways to sleep, on my stomach and my left side. I finally gave up and shifted to my left side, watching the blur of moving speeders in the air, their path unknown to me. My finger began to absentmindedly trace patterns on the sheets. I'd only been here a couple of hours and already I was bored. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Anakin, are you awake still?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah, it's impossible to sleep" I muttered.

"Well, I just put Luke and Leia down for a nap after their lunch, I could fix us something to eat if you like, then take a nap with you?" she asked, her voice sweet and caring.

"Hmm… actual food, yes please" I said, turning to see she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She got closer and kissed me lightly on my cheek before disappearing.

I sighed and looked back at the window, trying to remember the last time I actually went out for some fun. Mostly then fun had been talking to Obi-wan and Anna, but lately, I was missing riding my beloved speeder. The wind in my hair, the angry drivers beside me cursing me out for going too fast, it was exciting and fun. Kiara walked in with a plate filled with two sandwiches, two bowls of soup, and a couple of carrots.

"Dig in!" she exclaimed, setting the food down in front of me before taking a bowl of soup and starting. I picked up a sandwich and took a rather large bite out of it. "Hungry much? I know hospital food sucks, but still" I noticed the sarcasm was thick.

"hmm… yeah, I missed your cooking. Can I have some coffee?" She gave me a look that said 'are you serious'

"Not a chance" she muttered, picking up her sandwich and nibbling on it.

"Even if I do this?" I asked, nudging her sandwich down and kissing her softly.

"Sorry Anakin, but you _need_ to sleep" she said, placing emphasis on 'need'. "You'll go insane if you don't sleep"

"I thought we had already discussed this. I am insane" she laughed. I missed her laugh, she'd been so worried about something while I was resting in the hospital, she just wasn't all there. I kissed her again, enjoying her full presence.

"hmm… how's your back anyways?" she asked.

"Fine" I said

"Liar" she muttered.

"Maybe," I said, finishing my sandwich now. I moved onto the soup as she ate a carrot.

"Eat a carrot" she said, handing me one. I made a face.

"It'll help, and it'll make me happy" she said. I took the carrot and ate it quickly.

"Stupid evil carrot" I mumbled.

"Don't call the carrot names, save that for the broccoli Obi-wan will force you to eat tonight" Kiara said.

"He'll have to shove it down my mouth for me to eat it" I told her.

"hmm…" she said, deep in thought. She finished her soup and handed the last of her sandwich to me. I ate it and she cleaned up. When she walked in, she snuggled up as closely to me as she could manage without worrying of hurting me in anyway. Her warm breath was soothing to the point I was fast asleep in a matter of minutes. We must have slept for a while, because when I woke up, it was twilight and Kiara was still asleep. I struggled silently to sit up, not wanting to wake her up. When I finally succeeded, I pulled her close, her head was resting on my shoulder.

She stirred occasionally but always became still again, her warm breath warming my skin, occasionally she mumbled in her sleep, mostly "Anakin" and "Luke" or "Leia" and quite often the beautiful "I love you". She was so lovely when she slept. A soft smile whenever she sensed someone she loved nearby, her hair going this way and that, curls falling softly around her face. Finally she stirred and woke up, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up and stretched with a muted yawn. Turning to me she smiled and kissed me softly.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"About six, love, the twins have been quiet all night" I told me, smiling.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"yep, not one peep" I told her.

Her face changed, she became panicked and ran out of the room to the twin's room. "Kiara? Kiara, what's wrong?" She came back, a relieved look on her face.

"Sorry, it's just, since the last incident, I'm not too easy when they stay quiet for long periods of time" she said. I immediately understood.

"Completely understandable, why don't you bring them in here?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, walking out with soft, happy leaps. A few minutes later she reappeared with Luke on her left hip, Leia on her right. She handed me Luke and held Leia close to herself. Leia contently watched as Luke giggled, rolling on his stomach. Luke, finally getting bored, crawled over to Leia, touching the bridge of her nose, causing Leia to cross her eyes. Luke giggled at her sister.

"Hey Luke, watch" Kiara said as she knelt close and crossed her own eyes. Luke giggled again. "Sweet child" she murmured to him.

She began twirling Luke's soft locks of hair while Leia hid her hand in Kiara's loose curls, fingering each strand. Finally, getting bored, she held her hand out to me. Picking her up from Kiara's lap, I held her close. Kiara smiled at me.

"How'd we get so lucky?" she asked.

"I don't know"

Xox

I woke up to see Kiara sleeping soundly next to me, Leia in her arms, Luke in-between her and I. I stroked his soft, young head with my good arm, causing him to stir slightly. I attempted turning, wincing as a bit of pain followed. I continued to stroke Luke's soft blond hair. After a while, I heard a soft knock. I reached out with the force, sensing it was Obi-wan. I used the force to open the door. He must have found his way here, because I heard him walk in.

"How is everyone?" he asked. I turned to look at him.

"Good Master, how are you?" I whispered.

"Fine, Anna's going to the hospital for a check-up. Would you like anything to eat?" he asked.

"I would, but you're cooking sucks" I told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're one to talk" Obi-wan stated.

"And that is your fault" I told him.

Obi-wan laughed and walked towards the bed, picking Luke up. "How is it you woke up before Kiara?"

"She's exhausted. I just wish that stupid doctor would let me walk." Obi-wan opened his mouth to say something, but I held my hand, saying "I know Master, I have been listening to the doctor, I just don't like it"

"Well, I can make eggs, I'll fix something up for you two" he said, handing me Luke.

I held my sleeping child, as he walked off. Time passed easily. I timed it with Kiara's long, steady breaths and kept myself occupied entertaining Luke. After a while, Obi-wan walked in with a tray and some food. He sat it down in front of me and sat on the nearby chair. I looked at the plate with disgust.

"What? It's eggs sunny side up and toast" he complained.

"More like eggs _raw_ side up" I muttered. I took a piece of rather burnt toast and took a bite, the bread practically turning into dust. "and the toast tastes like cardboard and dirt"

"How would you know what that tastes like?" Kiara asked groggily. I hadn't taken notice of her waking up. She looked up at me with tired eyes, her head still on my shoulder.

"Um… let's just say Obi-wan got revenge on me for one of my many pranks" I explained. I felt a slight heat against my cheeks, she smiled and let out a soft, musical laugh.

"Yes, and still he never learned better" Obi-wan commented.

Kiara murmured something to the effect of "why would you expect him to?" but I just grinned down at her.

I ate quickly, trying hard not to taste the food. "Obi-wan, why are you trying to poison my husband?" Kiara asked eventually. I burst out laughing, for Obi-wan was at lost for a come-back. Pain ripped through my back, bringing Kiara's worried face back when I winced. She sat up on her own, afraid it was her doing I winced in pain. I pouted, earning a carefree laugh from her.

Xox-Kiara's POV-xox

_I looked upon the two adults in front of me. I could clearly tell who they were. One was a tall, young man, maybe nineteen, with deep blue eyes and sandy blond hair, the spitting image of Anakin, which meant this boy was none other than Luke. The woman beside him looked so incredibly like me that I found it frightening. The only noticeable difference was she was at least an inch or two taller than I was, and she had warm brown eyes. Her hair cascaded down her back, flowing in soft waves, without my child's curls. She had to be Leia. They looked back at me and smiled._

"More like eggs _raw_ side up" an angel's voice murmured. I opened my eyes to find Anakin sitting up, leaning against the headboard, while I was somewhere between laying down and sitting up, my head resting against his strong shoulder. Luke had curled up with Leia, who was now beside me. "And the toast tastes like cardboard and dirt"

"How would you know what that tastes like?" I asked. I looked up at him, his electric blue eyes peering deep into my cores.

"Um… let's just say Obi-wan got revenge on me for one of my many pranks" he told me. His cheeks flushed in a muted color of pink, but I still had the satisfaction of his lovely blush.

"Yes, and still he never learned better" Obi-wan commented.

"Why, did you expect him to?" I muttered to myself. Anakin looked down and grinned at me, earning himself one of my own. He took a bite of his eggs, which looked disgusting, and the toast was burnt so badly I feared it was thick cardboard coated in black mud. He took another bite, and I noticed he wasn't taking time to taste it. "Obi-wan, why are you trying to poison my husband?" I asked him. He turned to me, at lost for what to say. Anakin burst out laughing, but I could feel pain from him rip through me and I saw him wince. My mind went into panic. I sat up and repositioned myself so I was a few feet away, facing him. His lips formed a pout, and an irresistible pout at that, making me forget the last moment and laughing.

Anakin managed to eat his "meal" without complaint. When Obi-wan went to clean it, I put the twins in their cribs and walked back into the bedroom.

"What now?" Anakin asked.

"Read?" I suggested bored. He shrugged with one shoulder and I brought him some reading material.

Xox-three weeks later-xox

I was sitting there in the living room, Leia and Luke were asleep, and I believe Anakin was sleeping, but I was never sure these days. The sun was pouring through the balcony and into the living room, leaving me opportunity to wrap myself in its blanket of warmth. I sipped my tea quietly, the warm liquid swirling along my throat, leaving a peaceful presence even after it had long left. I heard soft steps, but thought nothing of it, I was too far in my meditation to care. The soft thuds came closer and stopped. I didn't look up. Warm hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" a playful voice asked. My smile grew and I turned around to see Anakin standing behind the couch. I got up and ran to hug him, careful not to hurt him.

"You're okay to walk?" I asked. He grinned and nodded.

**  
Will you please review? Cause I got stupid chicken pox, and reviews make me happy!  
**** ／****l****、 ****|_****  
****（ﾟ､****｡****７****  
l****、****ヽ****  
****じし****f,)****ノ**


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin's POV

I was glad to finally be standing, to hold Kiara without her suddenly jumping away when I felt an ounce of pain. I held her close, just enjoying her soft skin, her warming force presence. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. Our lips molded together perfectly, I could tell she wasn't holding back for fear of making my back ache. I pulled from her for a moment and gave her my grin, earning her's in return. I noticed she was standing on her toes, so I lifted her up so she was sitting on the back of couch, my back was unbothered. I kissed her sweetly for a while, just happy to have her.

There was a knock at the door and I parted from Kiara, who was pouting now, and walked to the door. I opened it to reveal Anna standing there, practically glowing. "Hey Anna, come on in" I welcomed her. She walked in and hugged Kiara.

"So how are you?" she asked.

"Good" Kiara replied, stealing a glance from me. Anna looked from her to me and looked back at Kiara again.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"We were just celebrating my being able to walk" I told her.

"Oh! I forgot you were stuck in bed for a month" she said, embarrassment coloring her tone.

"And yet you noticed you had interrupted something" Kiara murmured. I stepped to her, closing the door now, and wrapped my arms around her waist, keeping her close to me.

"Well, urm… I came here for a reason… oh yes, the Jedi Counsel need to talk to you" she said. Kiara nodded.

"I'll go freshen up then" she said, walking to the refresher. I sighed and walked to the bedroom to get dressed. I came back to see Kiara's hair in tight ringlets, floating along her back. I took my hand in hers and led her out the apartment, Anna right beside us.

"So… any idea what it's about?" Kiara asked Anna

"No" She told her. I heard a soft beep and Anna took out her pager. "Oh, Obi-wan is having some trouble with the new padawan"

"Okay, we'll see you for dinner, bring his padawan too" Kiara said as Anna rushed off somewhere.

We walked along the streets, people starred at us. I, unfortunately, was one of the better heard of jedi, and Kiara herself had her moments, especially after smoothing out the order 66 incident, and most people still had not yet heard that we were married. We were halfway there when I heard a crash in the nearby ally. Kiara and I, being the jedi we are, rushed over to check it out. I looked in the darkness and found nothing, but I could feel a disturbance in the force.

"Feel that?" Kiara asked.

"Yep" I replied. We stood there for a moment and turned back, coming into some sort of ship. "I… what… how… where…" I was incapable of forming a coherent sentence.

The walls were white, and the corridor of whatever ship we were on was incredibly well lit. Shots echoed through the corridor suddenly and Kiara took out her purple light saber quickly. I withdrew mine and ignited it, a blue and purple glow casting through the white light. We ran towards were we heard the shots, and saw several men and clones dead on the ground. Kiara and I stood in front of these men. At that second, clones sent shots our way, causing us to jump into action. A tall figure dressed in black with a face mask and a long cape entered the room, stepped in front of the clones. After several lasers ricocheted off out light sabers and had killed several clones, the man in black jumped into action and halted their fire. The man looked from me to Kiara with puzzlement. Kiara took my free hand and traced letters onto my palm, an old form of communication we had used for years.

"_I have a bad feeling about this_" was her message. The man looked at our hands and back to Kiara.

"Surrender now or we will take you captive" he threatened in a raspy, mechanical voice. I then noticed his heavy breathing, mechanic.

Kiara took a glance at me from the corner of her eye and shook her head. "We are jedi, why would you take us captive?" she asked.

"Jedi are illegal," a clone explained, and Kiara's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" I spoke her unasked question.

"Fourteen years ago, the jedi tried to take over the republic, it was then turned to a Empire to prevent this sort of thing" The machine like man explained.

"What!" Kiara shouted. "That's not true, it's still a republic!"

"Take them captive!" he exclaimed.

"Setting for stun" he said before shooting at Kiara. I rushed to her fallen side and held her head in my hands before I felt a sharp pain on my side. Darkness came so quickly I didn't have a chance to fight back.

xox

Story uodates...

Code Lyoko-

Story of eight- chapter two has been finished

Confessions- I have stopped work on the comedy for now, but when I have finished some of the stories- don't see that happening honestly- then maybe I will continue, but I want to work on much more serious writing

Star Wars-

Saved me- I'm working through some major plot twist, so, if you're a fan, read it, I'm thinking over rewriting a chapter at a time, not sure when I'll start though

Twilight-

Saga- going strong, but I have writer's block, so it's on pause while I work on others

Don't Forget- I have it finished, it's just a matter of posting, and yes, there may be a sequel when things clear up

now... REVIEW PLEASE!

press the green button to go to Disney Land (which is where I am!)

\/


	12. IMPORTANT!

Hello to all my fans! I have some news. I will be ditching this fanfiction account and starting a new one. Um… My stories: eight friends, Yumi this is for you and because you saved me(it will be renamed "Always a Hopeful Light") will follow me, but my twilights won't. My confessions story can't guys, I'd kind of stopped work on that a while ago anyway, but I don't have half of the chapters because the laptop I had wrote that on died a while back.

I believe my new name will go back to regular old Kioshie because more fans know me by that.

Look for me on Code Lyoko and Star Wars, I plan on focusing there a lot more!

Kioshie


End file.
